La lega degli Eletti
by Uptrand
Summary: Il comandate Shepard ha salvato il consiglio, curato la genofagia, fermato la guerra tra Quariane geth e usato il crucibolo per distruggere i razziatori e tutti i sintetici. Ora si trova a Londra sepolto dalle macerie mentre la Normandy con Ashley Williams, la donna amata, e il resto dei compagni sono precipitati su un pianeta sconosciuto.
1. Dopo la fine

~~Era passata all'incirca un'ora dall'attivazione del crucibolo che aveva distrutto i Razziatori, i geth e danneggiato gravemente i portali di massa e causato malfunzionamenti a ogni tipo di tecnologia. La galassia non era mai stata cosi vicina al caos più totale come in queste ore, a causa dei problemi ad avere notizie anche tra zone dello stesso pianeta.

Londra 2186, il raggio per la cittadella.

Nessuno notò una squadra di cinque individui, con un mezzo per il carico leggero diretta verso dove poche ore prima partiva il raggio della cittadella.

« Siamo arrivati, raccogliete ed esaminate qualsiasi campione che possa tornare utile ad avere informazione sui razziatori. Secondo le stime dovremmo avere almeno un'ora prima che qualcuno mandi una squadra in questa zona, avete quindi 30 minuti per svolgere il vostro compito.» disse l'ufficiale al comando

« Signore, il tempo concesso è poco. Potremmo tranquillamente...» provò a far notare uno dei soldati « Esperienza soldato. Le stime sono sempre ottimistiche, se qualcuno ci vede dite che state eseguendo gli ordini, con l'attuale stato delle cose nessuno potrà contraddirvi, inoltre hanno tutti troppo da fare. Trenta minuti, andate.» rispose il comandante « Sissignore.» risposero i soldati.

Era passato appena un quarto d'ora, quando un l'ufficiale venne chiamato da uno dei suoi sottoposti che segnalava di aver trovato qualcosa « Signore, ricevo segni vitali deboli da sotto queste macerie. Impossibile dire a quale specie appartengano, troppe interferenze.» spiegò il soldato « Manda un drone. Probabilmente è un umano, questo è il loro pianeta. Se non è di nessun valore inutile salvarlo.» disse il comandante Qualche minuto dopo ricevettero le prime immagine dal drone « Assurdo! E'...» esclamò il soldato « Lasciate perdere tutto. Tiratelo fuori è andiamocene, non è quello per cui siamo venuti ma è un BONUS inaspettato.» disse l'ufficiale al comando, mentre sul voto aveva il sorriso di qualcuno che aveva vinto alla lotteria.

Venti minuti dopo, il sito era deserto quando un secondo gruppo di individui scese da un mezzo blindato dell'Alleanza. « Il factotum non rivela nessun segnale. Strano.» disse Miranda « Cheerleader, non dirmi che hai sbagliato! Non adesso» rispose Jack, normalmente avrebbe gioito di un errore di Miranda, ma non questa volta e la sua voce conteneva una nota di preoccupazione.

« L'ultimo segnale lo dava in questa zona, disponiamoci a cerchio tenendo al centro il raggio. Zaeed e Jack amdate verso est, Jacob a ovest, Kasumi e Samara a sud , io a nord. Grunt, mettiti al centro e controlla le macerie, con la tua forza non sarà un problema.» ordino l'ex agente di Cerberus. « Al lavoro gente.» gridò Zaeed cercando di infondere entusiasmo negli altri, ma anche in se stesso.

Stavano controllando la zona da circa mezz'ora, quando Jacob andò a parlare a Miranda « Non c'è nessuna traccia di Shepard, anche se l'ultima posizione del suo ID era segnalata qui.»  
>« E' ridicolo, l'ultimo segnale risale a 35 minuti fa. Anche se il segnalatore si fosse rotto dovrebbe comunque essere in zona.» rispose Miranda, lasciando trapelare l'agitazione che sentiva<p>

« Qui c'è qualcosa! » gridò Grunt

Il gruppo si riunì per vedere.

« Dei segni di un mezzo leggero, di piccole dimensioni.» spiegò il krogan

« Ma cosa possono significare? Con tutto quello che è successo qui, possono essere di qualsiasi cosa.» disse Samara « Dovresti venire a caccia su Tuckanca. Questi segni sono più recenti, passano sopra a tutte le altre tracce.» spiegò Grunt.

« Direi di seguirle. D'altronde qui non c'è niente e non ci sono altre tracce.» suggerì Kasumi

Tutti si mostrarono d'accordo.

« Mi spiace ammiraglio, non abbiamo trovato niente. Abbiamo seguito delle tracce di un piccolo mezzo, di quelli usati per trasportare materiale leggero, ma è stato inutile. Le tracce conducevano qui al campo base, ma stiamo usando diverse decine di questi mezzi ed è impossibile risalire a un mezzo in particolare.» riferì Miranda, una volta riuscita a stabilire una comunicazione, dal campo base che il comando riunito della flotte aveva stabilito a ovest di Londra . Uno dei tanti.

« Capisco, continuate con la ricerca del comandante finché potete. Ma se tra qualche giorno non avrò notizie dovremmo sospendere.» disse Ammiraglio Hackett

«Cosa?» urlò Jack

« Non ho scelta, il comandante non è sola sola priorità. Con tutte le flotte bloccate nel sistema solare sto facendo il possibile per mantenere in piedi la situazione e per farlo, ho bisogno di tutte le risorse e uomini possibili. Hackette, chiudo.» disse l'ufficiale. I presenti si guardarono tristemente tra loro, quelle parole significavano che Shepard presto sarebbe stato considerato morto.

Il tenente Ashley M. Willyams secondo spettro umano aveva indetto una riunione, partecipavano Tali, Garrus, Liara, Vega, Joker, Javik , Traynor, il capo ingeniere Adams e la Chakwas

_– Rimani concentrata, pensa a quello che puoi fare, il dolore adesso non conta. Sono io al comando e ho il dovere di portare tutti a casa. Ci sarà tempo per il dolore.- _pensò Ashley mentre gli osservava, ripetendo nelle propria testa queste parole dalla fine della cerimonia.

Chakwas aveva riferito che alcuni membri dell'equipaggio della Normandy avevano delle ossa rotte, ma la maggior parte dell'equipaggio aveva solo ferite lievi. I più provati erano sicuramente Ashley e Garrus per le ferite riportate durante la corsa al raggio, ma nessuno dei due aveva accetto il consiglio della dottoressa di mettersi a riposo.

«Ingegnere Adams, mi faccia un quadro della situazione!» ordinò Ash

Adams ubbidì « Qualsiasi cosa sia successo, non ha danneggiato seriamente lo scafo della Normandy o gli strumenti a bordo. Molti circuiti sono saltanti e non mi fiderei a spingere i motori al massimo, ma abbiamo lo stesso il supporto vitale, le comunicazioni anche se con un pessimo collegamento e i motori funzionano. Il vero problema è IDA, controllava un infinità di funzioni e fino a quando non le avremmo reindirizzate, usare i sistemi della Nomandy sarà un problema.»

« Grazie Adams. Tali aiuta Adams con IDA. Liara e Joker cercate di capire dove siamo, Traynor e Garrus cercate di stabile un contatto, non importa con chi, Vega e Javik voglio che andiate fuori e esploriate i dintorni della nave, attenti non sappiamo se vi sono predatori.» ordinò Ashley. Prima di congedarli, si prese qualche secondo per giudicarli. Erano palesemente stanchi e tutti feriti, avevano bisogno di un riposo che nessuno poteva dare o concedersi, ma la cosa peggiore era la mancanza di notizie, non sapere se la guerra era finita, se i loro mondi erano salvi e se lo erano le persone a cui tenevano, avevano bisogno di buone notizie che ravvivassero un po' il fuoco della speranza. Ma sapeva anche che si domandavano del destino di Shepard, il migliore amico per molti, un comandante fidato per gli altri e la persona amate per lei.

« E tutto potete andare.» disse Ash, ponendo fine alla discussione

Si concesse un ultimo pensiero sul fatto che Javik sembrava stare molto meglio di altri, – Forse il fatto di essere l'ultimo della sua specie fa apparire i nostri problemi ridicoli. – pensò

Alcuni giorni dopo, Ash stava correndo a perdifiato per i corridoi della Normandy diretta in sala comunicazione « Che succede?» gridò al suo ingresso.

« Abbiamo un canale con l'Alleanza.» spiegò Garrus

« Cosa?» disse Ash stupefatta e voltandosi verso il pannello di comunicazione disse « Qui è il tenente dell'Alleanza dei sistemi Ashley Williams. Mi sentite?»

« Ti sento tenente, quando il maggiore Coats mi ha riferito di un messaggio in arrivo dalla Normandy non ci credevo. Qual'è la vostra situazione?» ripose Hackett.

Ash sorrisi nel vedere l'immagine olografica dell'ammiraglio « Malconci ma vivi, la Normandy dovrebbe essere in grado di riprendere il volo tra non più di due giorni. Signore cos'è successo dopo l'attivazione del crucibolo?»

_– E' ridicolo, ho paura di chiedere direttamente di Shepard per via del nostro rapporto, di dover ammettere di aver infranto il regolamento in una situazione a cui nessuno importa_. – pensò Ash

« I primi giorni sono stati duri, ma grazie al cielo il Consiglio e i Leader delle varie specie sono sopravvissuti permettendo la creazione di una catena di comando. Il Consiglio e un rappresentate per ognuna delle singole Razze hanno preso sede sull'Ascension. La cosa Più strana è la presenza di Aria Ti Look., come rappresentante di Omega e delle sue flotte.» spiegò Hackett

« Cosa? Una criminale, al tavolo del consiglio. Immagino non dovrei sorprendermi da quello che ho sentito sul suo conto.» commentò Ash

« Già! Aria controlla tutti i mercenari presenti e senza di lei sarebbero liberi di fare quello che vogliono, uno scenario che voglio evitare. Tutti bene o male stanno collaborando, i Quarian stanno fornendo cibo per i Turian, senza contare che nessuno è meglio di loro nel recuperare risorse dai rottami. Krogan e turian stanno aiutando nel mettere in sicurezza quello che rimane dei razziatori. Asari e la terza flotta Salarian forniscono prestazione medica e sicurezza nei vari campi del pianeta. L'Alleanza è impegna ha mantenere in sicurezza buona parte del pianeta e a reperire le risorse necessarie. I razziatori si sono concentrati sulle grandi zone urbane, toccando solo marginalmente le vaste zone agricole dell'Africa, Sud America e Cina. In questo momento c'è più cibo che la popolazione per consumarlo, ma il vero problema è farlo arrivare a destinazione. Siamo però riusciti a rimanere in contatto con i vari settori della galassia tramite la rete di trasmettitori quantici, che il Consiglio aveva fatto costruire nel suo spazio. Purtroppo tale rete non copre lo spazio Batarian, Rannoch, mentre siamo in contatto con i sistemi Terminus grazi ad Omega e ad Aria. La squadra che ha lavorato al crucibolo, è impegnata a trovare un modo per riparare i portale, anche grazie al supporto dei Leviatani. » disse Hackett, terminando la ricostruzione della situazione

« I leviatani? Non sembravano cosi ben intenzionati ad aiutarci, quando Shepard ha indagato su di loro.» disse dubbiosa Ash. « Vero! Ma con con la collaborazione della dottoressa Bryson, li abbiamo convinti a darci un minimo di supporto. Eh... Tenente...riguardo al comandante Shepard...» Hackett si fermò un attimo

Ash poteva sentire il proprio cuore, perdere un paio si battiti.

« Non ci sono notizie, il suo corpo non è stato trovato. Ho mandato subito una squadra formata dai vecchi compagni di Shepard con a capo Miranda Lawson a cercarlo, ma non hanno trovato niente. Tenente posso solo dire di non perdere la speranza, se Shepard è vivo tornerà da Lei.»

« Cosa ? Signore...Lei come...?» disse Ash, rimanendo un attimo interdetta.

« Sono stato giovane anch'io e non ho questi gradi senza un motivo, il fatto che lei non mi abbia chiesto subito di Shepard era la prova che mi mancava. Comunque non si preoccupi di questo ora, faccia il suo dovere di marines e tutto si risolverà.» disse Hackette, accennando un sorriso.

« Sissignore. Grazie Signore.» rispose lei

« In ogni caso cercate di capire in che sistema siete e comunicatelo appena lo sapete. Buona fortuna tenete. Hackett, chiudo.» l'immagine olografica sparì.

_– Bene almeno sappiamo che la guerra è vinta, di Shepard non ci sono notizie ma questo può voler dire tutto o niente...Per adesso concentriamoci sulle notizie positive, la guerra è finita ed è stata vinta... _– pensò

Appena le notizie furono comunicate l'equipaggio festeggiò con urla di gioia e ognuno prese a lavorare più duramente di prima, avevano vinto e volevano tornare a casa e rivedere persone e luoghi a loro cari, ora che sapevano che c'era la possibilità che ancora esistessero. I più stretti amici di Shepard presero bene la notizia che non ci fossero novità su di lui, commentando che non poteva essere morto per una cosa ridicola come l'esplosione della Cittadella. Liara e Tali abbracciarono Ash, cercando di rincuorarla.

–_ Stanno cercando di essere forti sia per loro che per me, un tempo non mi sarei fidata di nessun di loro. Ora non riesco ad immaginare di andare avanti senza il lor sostegno. E' ora che la Normandy scenda in campo. _– pensò

Mancava poco meno di un 'ora alla partenza della Normandy dal pianeta. Tutto era pronto e avevano anche stabilito la loro attuale posizione, un pianeta oltre il velo di Perseo e per questo non mappato a causa della presenza in passato dei geth. Sul pianeta erano presenti alcune vecchie installazioni Geth, ma niente di utile. Tali aveva trovato un terminale ancora attivo ma protetto contro intrusioni non autorizzate, Ash aveva ordinato di lasciar stare, c'erano altre priorità e Tali a malincuore aveva ubbidito. C'era però un ultima cosa fare, rimandata fino all'ultimo.

« Joker , possiamo parlare?» disse Ash entrata in cabina di pilotaggio.

Il pilota, da quando erano arrivati sul pianeta, aveva perso la sua naturale allegria. « Certo, comandante.» rispose « Da quando mi dai del Lei, Joker?» chiese Ash, il pilota fece finta di niente « Joker non pretendo di capire cosa provi, ma non hai colpa. Hai fatto tutto quello che potevi.»

« L'ho fatto? Shepard è stato di nuovo abbandonato, IDA è fuori servizio a causa di quell'onda energetica che non ho potuto evitare e vi ho portati su un pianeta abbandonato ai limiti della galassia. Davvero come pilota sarei dovuto morire con la vecchia SR1, quello era il mio posto.»

A quel punto, Ashley perse la pazienza « Troppi uomini sono morti in questa guerra. » scattò, calmandosi subito dopo. Anche se il pilota, seduto al suo posto, gli dava le spalle sapeva che non era urlando che l'avrebbe aiutato. Chiuse la porta della cabina dall'interno e abbraccio da dietro Joker seduto alla sua postazione.

« Cosa? » disse il pilota, colto di sorpresa.

« Joker pensi che questa situazione sia colpa tua?...Può essere vero, non ti posso giudicare. Ma ricorda che io non ho seguito Shepard quando stava con Cerberus, gli ho puntato una pistola contro sulla Cittadella e non avevo fiducia in lui fino a quando non sono ritornata sulla Normandy. Entrambi abbiamo perso una persona amata per colpa nostra, possiamo solo cercare di rimediare ai nostri peccati, lasciare questo pianeta, trovare un modo per aggiustare IDA e recuperare Shepard. Come spettro posso farlo, ma non da sola...Joker non mollarmi ora.» disse Ash, quindi lo lasciò e senza dire niente apri e usci dalla cabina.

« Ash tutto bene? Sembri..provata..» chiese Liara, sopraggiungendo in quel momento.

« Chi? A Liara...si è cosi, ho parlato con Joker riguardo a IDA e Shepard.» rispose lei.

« Per Joker aver perso IDA in quel modo deve essere stata dura. Ho provato a parlarci ma non è servito, ogni volta se ne andava dicendo che aveva da fare. Spero vi siate aiutati a vicenda.»

« Si, ne sono convinta.» disse Ashley

Un'ora dopo la Normandy si alzava in volo per lasciare il pianeta. Joker « Bene gente, è ora di salutare il fogliame e le bestie di questo pianeta. Andiamo a cercare Shepard.» La voce del pilota sembrava più allegra all'altoparlante La rotta stabilita era quella per Rannoch, Tali era entusiasta. Le comunicazioni non funzionavano ancora perfettamente, ma erano riusciti a prendere contatto con il pianeta e dare la proprio posizione all'Alleanza. Solo versò sera Ash ebbe occasione di riposare e andò nella cabina di Shepard, ma li ripensando alle parole rivolte a Joker non pote fare a meno di piangere. Alla fine sopraggiunse il sonno.

La Nave Ascension era usata come sede provvisoria del Consiglio Allargato, mentre sulla Cittadella erano in corso la stima dei danni e la ricerca di sopravvissuti.

«Ammiraglio Hackett qual'è la situazione al momento?» domandò il Consigliere asari Tevos

« Grazie ai trasmettitori quantici del Consiglio riceviamo notizie da tutti i territori che fanno parte della spazio interno del Consiglio, abbiamo notizie anche dai sistemi Terminus e dalla Fascia di Attica anche se solo parzialmente. La Normandy è giunta su Rannoch due giorni fa, ora possiamo stabilire contatti stabili anche in quella zona. Dalla notizie ricevute, sembra che tutti i geth sul pianeta come altrove siano disattivi. I quarian presenti sul pianeta, circa metà della flotta civile e alcune navi serra, sembrano star bene. L'ammiragli Tali'zorah vas Normandy è al momento l'ufficiale quarian di grado più elevato presente in luogo. Con l'aiuto dell'equipaggio della Normandy sta supportando la popolazione e cercando di dare inizio al ripristino del portale per Rannoch.» Spiegò l'ammiraglio, al momento era l'ufficiale più alto in comando di tutta l'Alleanza. Con il parlamento distrutto e il consigliere Udina morto, l'umanità ora si affidava a lui nel vedere salvaguardati i propri interessi.  
>« Cosa ci può dire sul piano di ripristino dei portali?» chiese il consigliere Salarian Valern<p>

« A capo del progetto c'è la Brynn Cole, è stata a capo anche del progetto crucibolo. Cole si faccia avanti.» disse Hackett indicando una persona fino a quel momento seduta ai margini della sala dietro di lui.

La Cole si fece avanti e Hackett le cedette la propria postazione. «Buongiorno Consiglieri, con le informazioni ottenute dai Leviatani il mio team è riuscito a sviluppare una teoria per riparare i portali. Crediamo che i portali accumulassero energia oscura che usavano sia sulle navi che per autoalimentarsi, quando il Crucibolo è entrato in funzione ha trasmesso una quantità di energia eccessiva che li ha sovraccaricati col risultato di esaurire l'intera energia a disposizione, compresa quella per alimentarsi. I portali al momento sono al momento come delle batteria scariche, a meno che non venga immessa energia dell'esterno non potranno funzionare.»

« Ma come può esserne sicura? I portali hanno anche riportato dei danni notevoli, compresa la distruzione degli anelli.» fece notare il consigliere turian Sparatus

« Purtroppo non abbiamo certezze, tutto quello che possiamo fare e riparare i portali e sperare che funzionino. » rispose la Cole

« E' una pazzia! Se qualcosa andasse storto il portale potrebbe eliminare questo intero sistema, in passato è già accaduto.» esclamò il consigliere salarian.

«E' vero! Per questo procederemo in maniera meticolosa, ma non è possibile garantire la sicurezza assoluta. Bisogna trovare un modo per alimentare i portali e al momento non ho soluzioni da proporvi, ma la statua dei portali che Saren uso per attaccare la Cittadella è un portale vero e proprio anche se di dimensioni ridotte. Esaminandolo, potremmo dissipare qualche dubbio e accelerare il processo, chiedo quindi che il Consiglio mi dia il permesso di esaminarlo.» speicò la dottoressa Cole.

« Come fa a sapere della Statua dei portali? Dovrebbe essere un segreto!» esclamò Sparatus

« Il mio precedente datore di lavoro...» disse leggermente imbarazzata la dottoressa.

« Cerberus ! Non..» scatto il turian

« Ha il permesso Cole, la riparazione dei portali deve avvenire il prima possibile.» dichiarò Tevos, desiderosa di non perdere tempo e evitare una disputa inutile.

Il consigliere salarian diede il proprio assenso, riluttante anche il Turian lo diede.

Hackett riprese quindi la parola «Grazie del suo intervento dottoressa Cole. Il piano di ripristino dei portali prevede di rimettere in funzionamento almeno un portale per settore dello spazio. Questo non riporterà la situazione alla normalità, ma permetterà ad ognuno di ritornare a casa nel giro di settimane o mesi invece che anni.»

« Non molto promettente.» giudicò Valern

« Vero, ma speriamo che la riapertura dei portali più importanti possa portare ad un accelerazione del processo di ripristino.»disse speranzoso Hackett

« Che notizie dagli altri settori?» chiese Tevos

Urdot Wrex prese bruscamente la parola « Su Tuchanka , Urdnot Bakara sta guidando i vari clan. La situazione non è molto diversa dalla Terra.»

« Ci va altro per scuotere Omega, il vero problema solo i mercenari presenti qui. Per adesso fanno i bravi, ma è gente che non riesce a stare fuori dai guai.» dichiarò Aria T'loak, subito dopo il krogan.

« Per adesso teniamoli occupati, penseremo poi ad eventuali guai.» propose Hackett, al momento senza altre idee.

Intervenne quindi Sparatus a spiegare la situazione su Palaven « Ho parlato con il primarca Victus, anche Palaven è nella stessa situazione. Le forze presenti stanno facendo tutto il possibile per aiutare la popolazione, ma la distruzione è talmente vasta che risultano insufficienti. La situazione sembra migliore nel protettorato Volus e sul pianeta degli Elcor, li si sono viste solo le truppe dei Razziatori.»

Quando tocco a Valern spiegare come stessero le cose per i Salarian, non poté evitare un tono compiaciuto « Stessa situazione per gli Hannar. Su Sur'kesh i razziatori si sono visti solo verso la fine della guerra e la presenza di quasi tutte le nostre flotte ci permette di tenere sotto controllo la situazione.»

L'ammiraglio quarian Koris confermò quanto detto prima da Hackett, riguardo all'arrivò della Normandy su Rannoch, aggiungendo di aver ricevuto un rapporto da Tali'zorah vas Normandy

Fu mentre la discussione stava volgendo al termine e i vari rappresentati si preparavano ad andarsene che Valern sollevò un altra questione« Ci sarebbe un altra cosa, non sono sicuro che sia il momento giusto per affrontare questo argomento, ma va fatto. Il governo asari ha tenuto, volutamente, nascosto un importante manufatto Prothean che avrebbe potuto avvisarci tutti molto tempo prima.»

Tevos reagì con decisione, sapeva che la posizione delle asari era indiffendibile ma non avrebbe lo stesso fatto l'impossibile per difendere gli interessi del suo popolo.« Avete ragione, ma io non posso rispondere alle vostre domande. Ho saputo dell'artefatto solo di recente, quando ne ho parlato al comandante. Se avete delle domande, dovrete aspettare di farle alle persone che si trovano su Thessia» concluse l'asari con l'aria di chi sapeva che aveva solo guadagnato tempo e rimandato una sconfitta.

I consiglieri annuirono in segno di assenso, ma era chiaro che non erano soddisfatti. -_Le asari dovranno stare attente a come muoversi, rischiano di diventare il capro espiatorio su cui far ricadere la colpa di questa guerra_.- Pensò Hackett.

Urdnot Wrex approfittò della situazione per porre una domanda a Hackett « Ammiraglio e riguardo a Shepard?» « Mi spiace, ma non ho notizie. Il corpo non è mai stato ritrovato, non possiamo confermare che il comandante sia vivo o morto.»

« Spero anch'io che il comandante sia vivo. Ma anche se fosse sopravvissuto, dopo il tempo passato dal suo ultimo contatto sarebbe comunque..» stava dicendo Tevos, quando il krogan picchio violentemente il pungo davanti a se gridando « Shepard è vivo. Non sarà qualcosa di stupido come una guerra ad ucciderlo.»

Hackett fece un cenno di ringraziamento a Wrex, anche lui la pensava cosi.

Brynn Cole si presentò nuovamente sulla Ascension un mese dopo per fare rapporto sulle sie ricerche « Abbiamo sviluppato un piano per riattivare i portali. Riteniamo che per il riavvio di un portale saranno necessari almeno sei mesi, questo per via delle misure di sicurezza, mentre gli anelli vengono riparati il portale sarà messo sotto carica di energia oscura. Questo sarà possibile usando parte del progetto crucibolo, assieme alle informazione dei Leviatani e di quelle ricavate del modello di portale Prothean.»

« Grazie Cole per questa speranza che ci date.» ringrazio Valern

Seguito da Sparatus e aggiungendo « Trasmetteremo subito tutte le informazioni ai vari settori della galassia perché incomincino la riattivazione dei portali.»

«Speriamo solo che tutti abbiamo le risorse per attuarla» disse preoccupata Tevos

« Mi è giunta voce di una certa tensione serpeggiante, dovuta alla lontananza da casa, cosi come alcune lamentele per la scarsità di cibo.» fece notare Krios

Hackett purtroppo dovette confermare le loro parole« E' cosi, l'Alleanza si sta impegnando al massimo nel ripristinare le strutture produttive, ma il numero di persone da nutrire tra popolazione locale, Cittadella e flotte è notevole. Secondo le nostre stime, tra otto mesi potremmo trovarci a dover affrontare delle difficoltà alimentari. Non ci rimane che sperare che il piano della Cole funzioni al primo tentativo.»

« La ringrazio per l'esposizione ammiraglio.» rispose Tevos

–_ Sara meglio che funzioni veramente. Anche senza Quarian e Turian, il numero delle bocche da sfamare è comunque elevato e se il problema non si risolveva prima di otto mesi, c'è la possibilità di una guerra per il cibo tra le varie specie. Abbiamo vinto i razziatori e adesso rischiamo di ucciderci a vicenda per un tozzo di pane_.- Pensò Hackett.

John Shepard avvertì un dolore terribili in testa appena si svegliò, ma niente se paragonato alla sensazione di nausea e vomito che avvertiva. Joker una volta aveva scherzato sul provarci con una femmina Krogan, ora lui si sentiva come se avesse portato a termine l'opera. Quando finalmente fece caso all'ambiente dove si trovava, intuì che si trattava della stanza un astronave, ci aveva passato una vita a bordo e poteva dirlo anche senza finestre sullo spazio. Voleva notizie sulla guerra, sulla Normandy e Ash, ma per ora si sarebbe accontento di riuscire ad alzarsi dal lettino su cui era sdraiato, a giudicare dalla vertigini che gli vennero non la reputò una buona idea. Decise quindi di aspettare il primo medico che fosse entrato per chiedere notizie, non vedendo niente che servisse a chiamare il personale e non ritenendo una buona idea quella di mettersi a urlare. Di sicuro avrebbe chiesto di aumentare la scarsa luminosità della stanza

« Buongiorno Comandante Shepard.» disse un salarian salto fuori da un angolo nella penombra, la luminosità della stanza era aumentata.

Shepard sobbalzò non sospettando che ci fosse un altro nella stanza « Salve...Dottore?»

« Scusi lo spavento ma ho ricevuto l'incarico di sorvegliarla e cosi ho abbassato la luce a un livello che la mia specie trova ottimale, a lei intanto non dava fastidio. Comunque non faccio parte dell'equipe medica che la accudita, ma sono il Salarian che la trovata sotto le macerie e portata qui.» disse il Salarian

« Beh, allora grazie …..» ringrazio Shepard

« Il mio nome? Lasci stare, per voi umani è troppo difficile. Se proprio vuole può chiamarmi Sal. Voi umani usate spesso abbreviare i nome vero?»

A quale frase Shepard non pote fare a meno di sorridere, pensando all'abitudine di Vega di dare nome assurdi. Trovava però strano il salarian.

« Va bene. Grazie per avermi salvato Sal.»

« Di niente comandante, immagino vorrà contattare l'Alleanza per avere delle notizie. La informo che la guerra è stata vinta e che d'allora sono passati 4 mesi, era messo veramente male quando è arrivato qui. Se vuole può usare il terminale vicino al letto.» disse Sal

-_ Quattro mesi!- _pensò Shepard sbalordito, non dubitava che stesse dicendo il vero. Considerando le ferite che aveva riportato per arrivare alla stazione e quelle dell'esplosione che aveva provocato per distruggere i razziatori era sorpreso di non essere morto. D'altronde quella stessa esplosione l'aveva salvato permettendogli di trovare un altro terminale del raggio più vicino, dopo che un enorme squarcio si era aperto lacerando le paratie della stazione. Lui ci si era buttato sperando di raggiungere Londra, ma temendo che il raggio potesse interrompesi mentre era in viaggio e scaricarlo nel vuoto dello spazio. Ma era stato fortunato, ora però aveva bisogno di vedere qualche volto amico e conosciuto.

Shepard avvicino il terminale al letto, ma quando tentò di contattare qualcuno il braccio si fermo sul terminale, poteva toccarlo ma non riusciva a dare i comandi. Nonostante la sua volontà il braccio non voleva ubbidire...- non mi sarò ancora ripreso dagli interventi- pensò, tendo di usare i comandi vocali, mala voce gli si strozzo in gola e tutto quello che usci fu solo un rantolo.

« comandante tutto bene? Se non vuole contattare nessuno, posso portare via il terminale?» commento Sal divertito.

«NO! Non riesco ad usare il terminale e come se il corpo non ubbidisce a quello che dice la mente...Puoi contattare tu qualcuno per me?» chiese lui

« Mi spiace comandante, ma proprio non posso. Ordine superiori e poi questo rovinerebbe l'esperimento» rispose il salarian

« Che esperimento? Cosa mi avete fatto? » chiese Shepard allarmato, non trovava il salarian solo strano ora gli pareva inquietante.

« Non guardi me comandante, io sono solo un soldato. I nostri dottori si sono divertiti con lei. Hanno sistemato impianti cibernetici di cerberus in modo che non dessero rigetto e guarito il suo corpo, aggiungendoci un tocco personale.»

« Cosa?» « Suvvia comandante, non sa che le cavie non hanno diritto di lamentarsi o sapere. Ma siccome lei è un ospite di riguardo, le do una possibilità. Se riesce a toccarmi le dirò tutto!»

Shepard non capiva cosa accadeva, ma se per avere delle risposte doveva misurarsi con questo Salarian lo avrebbe fatto. Si sentiva debole, ma scoprì che riusciva a stare in piedi appoggiandosi al letto, dopo 4 mesi sdraiato le sue gambe erano in difficoltà. Tutto quello che pote fare fu usare il letto per darsi uno slancio più forte che poteva contro il salarian.

Il salarian non si mosse, disse solamente « Fermo. » Il corpo di Shepard fu percosso da una serie di crampi improvvisi, per l'improvviso sbilanciato non pote evitare di cadere per terra e tagliarsi il mento.  
>« Si è fatto male comandante? Dovrebbe fare più attenzione, non si preoccupi farò venire subito qualcuno a medicarla. Per oggi può bastare cosi ma non si preoccupi non l'abbandono, avremmo molti altri incontri.» disse Sal<p>

Incontri c'è ne furono davvero molti, praticamente tutti i giorni. Sal prelevava il comandante e lo scortava in una stanza più grande e vuota dove gli venivano impartiti ordini ogni giorno più complessi. Arrivò a dare a Shepard anche delle armi, prima da taglio poi da fuoco. Il Comandante aveva impressione che ogni volta migliorassero il controllo su di lui, come se ogni giorno nuovi ordine e comandi arrivassero alla sua mente. Dove prima lo assalivano crampi se non svolgeva un compito, adesso il gesto appariva più naturale anche se in ritardo di alcuni secondi a volte. Capitava anche che Sal si mettesse seduto dicendo a Shepard di colpirlo, ma il suo corpo non gli ubbidiva bloccandosi o il colpo partiva solo quando non avrebbe mai colpito il bersaglio. Dopo due settimane Sal entro con un altro salarian, questo era visibilmente a disagio.

« comandante prenda la pistola e uccidilo!» ordinò Sal, porgendogli un arma. Shepard non ebbe nemmeno modo di pensare a cosa faceva, che il salarian giaceva morto per terra.

« Complimenti comandante, un perfetto colpo alla testa. Non si disperi era solo una persona che lavorava per me ma aveva incominciato ad avere dei dubbi. Quindi ho preferito risolvere la cosa sul nascere.» disse Sal, mentre Shepard ribolliva rabbia ma nonostante fosse armato e libero non poteva ribellarsi. Si sentiva come uno dei personaggi delle sale gioco, costretto a muoversi solo perché qualcuno cliccava un pulsante. Cosa gli avevano fatto?

« Bene comandante, con questo possiamo dichiarare chiusa la prima parte dell'addestramento. La seconda sarà decisamente meno piacevole...per lei almeno.»

Sal mantene quanto aveva detto, per due settimane il comandante sottoposto ad interrogatori simulati ma con ferite vere, nei quali doveva rispondere a quello che sapeva sulla missione. Il suo Controllo, cosi ormai veniva chiamato il condizionamento che aveva subito, faceva in modo che non rivelasse niente facendo in modo sopprimendo la volontà di Shepard, prendendone il posto e dando false informazioni. Vennero sperimentate le più svariate situazioni nella quale il Controllo, schiaccio la sua volontà, costringendolo a dire a fare qualsiasi cosa che volesse o meno i n base agli ordini che venivano caricati. Opporre resistenza appariva inutile, per Shepard era come venire byepassato al controllo del proprio corpo.

« Bene, oggi è l'ultimo giorno. La liberiamo! Dico sul serio, sa queste due settimane sono servite a renderla più credibile per il grande pubblico. Non poteva certo ritornare senza neanche una ferita.»

« Non funzionerà mai, pensate di farmi riapparire cosi dal nulla senza che nessuno si faccia delle domande?»

« Al contrario, qualsiasi storia che ci siamo inventati per lei avrebbe avuto delle incongruenze e impiantare raccordi falsi e diverso dall'impiantare comandi indipendenti dalla volontà. La verità e che saranno tutti troppo sollevati di riaverla per farsi delle domande e noi avremmo tutto il tempo di agire. Bene comandante è ora d'andare, il suo trasporto l'aspetta.» annunciò un Sal sorridente.


	2. Ritornare a casa

Erano passati ormai cinque mesi dalla fine della guerra e l'ammiraglio Hackett era intento a leggere i rapporti sul progetto Icaro, nome in codice per il progetto riguardante l'attivazione dei portali, che facevano sperare per il meglio. Le comunicazioni venivano garantite da gruppi di dati spediti in pacchetti informatici quantici che giunti su un pianeta, arrivavano ai singoli destinatari tramite le normali rete di comunicazione. Il sistema era lento ma garantiva un costante flusso di dati dando la possibilità di coordinarsi con i vari settori impegnati nel progetto Icaro. Garantire un flusso d'informazione e la riapertura al pubblico di molti settori della Cittadella, aveva sollevato il morale generale e il miglioramento delle condizioni gli aveva anche permesso di accogliere la domanda di Miranda Lawson, di rimettersi sulle tracce di Shepard.

Aveva anche accettato la richiesta del tenente Ashley Williams, di lasciare che la Normandy fosse la prima astronave a testare i portali una volta funzionanti. Quando la Williams mandò la sua richiesta direttamente al Consiglio e all'Alleanza, affermando che in caso di rifiuto lo avrebbe fatto lo stesso poterono solo accettare la sua richiesta.

Riguardo a Shepard sembrava che il Consiglio se ne fosse dimenticato, gli unici che chiedevano notizie erano l'ammiraglio quarian Krios, il primarca Victus e Wrex.

Mentre i mass media si chiedevano quando si sarebbero tenuti i funerali del comandante, su extranet cominciavano a fiorire le teorie complottistiche sulla sua fine.

– _Shepard, in quale inferno sei finito, per essere sparito nel nulla.- _pensò Hackett

Ormai la giornata era giunta al termine. Hackett si stiracchio sentendo piacevolmente le articolazioni del corpo scricchiolare, era tempo di andare a riposare.

Come per contraddirlo, il telefono squillo.

Mezz'ora dopo lui, Miranda, Jacob, Zaedd, kasumi, Wrex e Grunt, Samara erano al Huerta Hospital sulla Cittadella a parlare con la dottoressa Michel.

« Dottoressa per ora mi dica solamente se è Shepard e se è vivo?» esclamò Hackett

« Non c'è dubbio che sia lui ed è vivo...» disse la dottoressa Michel che non riuscì a dire altro.

A quelle parole parole, i compagni si Sheopard erano esplosi in festeggiamenti. Wrex e Grunt lanciarono grida d'incitamento tipiche dei krogan , Jack esplose in colorite affermazioni come Zaeed che lo definì il più fortunato dei bastardi, Samara ringraziò la dea, altri si limitano ad un genuino entusiasmo. Anche Miranda si emoziono, ma nessuno si accorse di quella piccola lacrima di gioia.

Superato il caos del momento la dottoressa proseguì il suo discorso « E' vivo, ma ferito. Il suo corpo è un campo di battaglia e gli impianti cibernetici andranno eliminati, ma niente fa pensare che sia in pericolo di vita. In una o due settimane al massimo dovrebbe essere in grado di lasciare l'ospedale.»

Hackett ringraziò la dottoressa e disse « Shepard è una priorità, per qualsiasi cosa le serva contati il mio ufficio e l'avrà. Ho però alcune domande da farle non avendo ancora ricevuto nessun rapporto al riguardo e sperò che possa rispondere lei al posto del comandante?»

« Se posso volentieri.» rispose il medico

« Com'è giunto Shepard sulla Cittadella? Ci aspettavamo di trovarlo a Londra dove il suo ID è stato identificato l'ultima volta o vicino al corpo del Ammiraglio Anderson e dell'uomo misterioso, ma niente. Com'è possibile che ricompaia ora, da una capsula di criostasi rinvenuta in mezzo a delle rovine? » chiese Hackett

La dottoressa poté rispondere solo in parte « La capsula in cui è stato rinvenuto Shepard non è un modello standard, lo so perché hanno preferito portala qui in ospedale piuttosto che aprirla sul posto dandomi cosi l'occasione di esaminarla. Sul fatto che sia in vita non ci vedo niente di strano, in passato esperimenti di criostasi hanno permesso ad alcuni soggetti di rimanere in quello stato per almeno diciotto mesi...»

Hackett non pote fare a meno di pensare al protean rimasto in uno stato simile per 50,000 anni, al confronto cinque mesi sono appena un minuto.

«...sul perché abbia deciso di entrarvi non posso pronunciarmi, dovrebbe chiederlo direttamente al paziente. Di sicuro è stato fortunato, la rimozione delle macerie del settore dove è stata rinvenuta la capsula è iniziata solo oggi, avrebbero potuto impiegare settimane a trovarla. » disse la dottoressa terminando il suo discorso

«Quando pensa che gli potremmo parlare?» chiese Hackett

Lei ci rifletté un attimo e rispos e« Penso tra quattro giorni quando avremmo terminato tutti gli interventi, se dovesse essere possibile prima l'avvertirò.»

« Capisco. La ringrazio per la disponibilità dottoressa.»

Miranda si fece avanti per parlare a sua volta con il medico « Dottoressa Michel, sono Miranda Lawson e ho operato io su Shepard gli interventi per installare i suoi impianti cibernetici, se ora bisogno rimuoverli potrei esserle d'aiuto se lo permette.»

« Certamente, la ringrazio. Le faro sapere data e ora dell'intervento» rispose Michel

Hackett desiderava parlare con Miranda, riteneva che in quella prima ricostruzione sui movimenti del Comandante qualcosa non tornasse, ma prima che potesse farlo la sua attenzione fu attirata dal resto del gruppo. I compagni di Shepard sembravano intenti a decidere qualcosa.

«Bene!» esordì Jack all'improvviso.

« Cosa succede ? » domandò Hackett con tono incuriosito

Jacob: « Lasciare Shepard da solo sarebbe troppo pericolo, i nemici non gli mancano. Abbiamo stabilito dei turni in modo che ci siano sempre due di noi con lui.»

_-In effetti è una buona idea, avrei lo stesso messo delle guardie per la sicurezza del comandante. Con questi uomini Shepard sarà senz'altro più al sicuro.- _pensò l'ammiraglio_._

«D'accordo» sentenzio Hackett « stillerò subito gli ordini necessari.»

« Non ricordo di essere stata interpellata.» fece notare Miranda

« Infatti non ci sei cheerleader, non volevo perdessi preziose ore del tuo sonno di bellezza.» rispose Jack con il suo solito tono

« Basta cosi! » taglio corto Hackett « Miss Lawson ho bisogno di lei per un altra faccenda, voi sarete più che sufficienti a garantire la sicurezza del comandante. Per favore ora mi segua.»

Hackett si diresse all'ascensore, seguito da Miranda. Appena entrati l'ascensore si chiuse e partì diretto agli hangar d'atterraggio. Lei alzò il bracciò premendo il tasto d'emergenza, bloccando l'ascensore.

« Che succede Ammiraglio? La storia che avete sentito dalla dottoressa non vi convince? » chiese Miranda con l'aria di chi aveva conosceva domanda e risposta.

«No» rispose Hackett

Miranda fu del suo stesso parere « Neanche a me. I dati di lettura dell'ID di Shepard sono chiari prima era sulla stazione, poi di nuovo a Londra. Desidero esaminarli nuovamente per capire cos'è successo.» Miranda sospirò assumendo improvvisamente un aria stanca « Lavorando con Cerberus e più spesso in clandestinità ho capito che i buchi e le incongruenze nelle storie ci sono sempre e solo per lo stesso motivo, qualcuno mente.»

«In questo caso, chi pensi che menta?» chiese l'ammiraglio

« Non lo so, impossibile dirlo fino a quando non avrò sentito la versione di Shepard, ma ora non sono neanche sicura che ci sia una bugia su cui indagare.»

« Lasci perdere gli altri incarichi e si dedichi solo a questo.» disse l'ammiraglio e fece ripartite l'ascensore.

Era passata una settima da quell'incontro e Hackett ,seduto dietro la sua scrivania, si stava chiedendo come una giornata iniziata in modo tranquillo, potesse concludersi in questo modo e ripensò ai fatti degli ultimi giorni.

Miss. Lawson indicava che la capsula che conteneva Shepard non aveva segni di registrazione, era "artigianale"e non era possibile rintracciarne la provenienza.

Ma qualche indizio l'avevano ottenuto dal nucleo di elemento zero che serviva ad alimentarla. Questi nuclei, come l'uranio usato sulla terra nel XX secolo, avevano tracce energetiche uniche e con i giusti metodi si poteva risalire fino al luogo d'estrazione. In questo caso le tracce conducevano a una nave civile Batarian di piccole dimensione.

Miss. Lawson con Zaeed erano andati a parlare con quello colui che era riconosciuto come il leader dei Batarian, Ka'hairal Balak. Lasciare libero un individuo colpevole di terrorismo contro gli umani era uno dei compromessi più amari che avesse mai fatto, ma doveva accettarlo se non si voleva ritrovare con una rivolta Batarian tra le mani e il Consiglio era della sua stessa opinione.

Anche vedere Aria T' look allo stesso tavolo con consiglieri e diplomatici non era una cosa ortodossa, ma tra i vari crimini imputabili non c'erano il terrorismo o azioni dirette contro l'Alleanza. Questo rendeva più facile chiudere un occhio.

Con la persuasione di Zaeed e una discreta somma di denaro da parte di Miss Lawson, avevano ottenuto alcune informazioni dal batarian. La nave non faceva più parte della sua flottada quando il suo capitano l'aveva venduta mesi prima in cambio di una notevole cifra, per essere ritrovato morto e derubato il giorno dopo averla ceduta. Quando la ritrovarono risultò essere di proprietà di un contrabbandiere turian, che dopo aver sentito le ragione di Jack aveva deciso di collaborare. La nave era sotto sequestro del C-sec e il turian all'ospedale, ma avevano saputo che il precedente proprietario era un salarian, ma li le tracce s'interrompevano.

Invece Shepard si era finalmente svegliato. Hackett aveva avuto modo di parlarci e gli aveva riferito dell'incontro con la IA nota come catalizzatore e dei propri dubbi riguardo al sacrificare i geth, lui gli aveva fornito il proprio sostegno alle scelta fatte, anche se lui e il Consiglio dovevano ancora decidere come classificare quel resoconto che sembrava quasi un sogno. Hackett gli aveva comunicato che i geth disattivati erano stati dati ai Quarian ma nessuno sapeva bene cosa farne, si era pensato di smontarli e usarne le parti ma nessuno voleva fare a pezzi chi aveva combattuto contro i razziatori. L'opzione migliore sembrava che i quarian, una volta tornati su Rannoch, realizzassero un cimitero per i geth.

Alle domande da parte su come fosse finito in quella capsula, Shepard rispose solo che non sapeva. Raccontava degli avvenimenti precedenti fornendo tante, troppe informazioni sui singoli dettagli, ma senza dire niente di utile. L'ammiraglio alla fine si congedò, pensando che forse si stava preoccupando per niente.

Shepard rispondeva bene alla cure e i medici non avevano trovato niente di strano, dopo quello che aveva passato un uomo poteva anche subire cambiamenti nel suo modo di agire.

Ma ora il suo problema era un altro e più immediato. Nel suo ufficio era appena entrato l'ammiraglio Hannan Shepard, più giovane di lui di quattro anni, due magnifici occhi verdi e una capigliatura rossa naturale.

Si erano conosciuti assieme ad Anderson all'accademia ufficiali quando Hackett la frequentava già da un paio d'anni, quando loro due arrivarono come potenziali ufficiali e lui se li vide assegnati alla propria sezione. In poco tempo dimostrarono le loro qualità, distinguendosi rispetto agli altri cadetti.

Hannan in questo momento era furiosa, arrivava da una visita al figlio, mentre ad alta voce si chiedeva del perché non era stata subito informata assieme a lui, perché il suo amico d'accademia non l'aveva avvisata di persona invece di lasciare che ad occuparsene fosse un oscuro funzionario che gli aveva spedito un messaggio con le informazioni necessarie.

– _Diavolo, è veramente arrabbiata, sembra un krogan in preda alla furia sanguinaria.- _penso Hackett

«Hannan...» disse Hackett approfittando di una sua pausa «...l'importante è che Shepard stia bene. Quando il comandante era disperso diedi ordine di riferire tutto a me, cosi quando ci sono state novità hanno avvisato solo me, non era mia intenzione tenerti all'oscuro. Non ti ho avvisato di persona perché ritenevo fossi già al corrente del suo ritrovamento, e ti stessi precipitando alla Cittadella. É stato solo un errore per malinteso.»

A queste parole gli sembrò che Hannan si calmasse, il rossore del viso stava calando. Lei si fece avanti, Hackett se la trovò proprio di fronte e non poté evitare lo schiaffo che gli fece girare di schianto lo testa.

_-Ringrazio che siamo soli altrimenti dovrei prendere provvedimenti, per non parlare delle strane voci che circolerebbero.- _Pensò Hackett_._

In quel momento suonò il cicalino della porta, ora Hannan sembrava essersi davvero calmata dopo lo schiaffo. Miranda Lawson entrò nella stanza.

« Buongiorno Ammiraglio. Mi scusi, non sapevo avesse ospiti, torno dopo.»

«Non serve Miss Lawson. Le presento l'ammiraglio Hannan Shepard, la madre del comandante.»

«Piacere di conoscerla Miss Lawson, Shepard mi ha parlato di lei alcune volte. Se ho ben capito è merito suo, se mio figlio è uscito vivo dall'attacco dei collettori.» disse Hannah

« Possiamo dire cosi ammiraglio. Comunque avervi entrambi qui è un colpo di fortuna, desideravo parlare con lei ammiraglio Hannan. Riguardo a Shepard, ha notato niente di strano nel tempo passato con lui?»rispose Miranda

« Steve, che significa questa domanda?»

« Hannan, per favore rispondi. Prometto di spiegarti tutto.» disse lui

«Mi è sembrato normale, ma mentre parlavamo sembrava sempre più distaccato, quasi angosciato. Avevo l'impressione che i suoi occhi non mi stessero davvero guardando, non fossero gli occhi di mio figlio. Non ho prove al riguardo, sono sicuro che è Shepard ma sento che ha qualcosa. Potete chiamarla un intuizione materna.» disse lei.

« In verità ammiraglio anche altre cose lo fanno pensare ma niente di concreto, tutte prove circostanziali raccolte dalla persone che hanno conosciuto Shepard e che come lei notano degli atteggiamenti diversi.» raccontò Miranda

« E' possibile che questo sia dovuto a quello che ha passato. Nel corso di questa guerra gli è stato chiesto di essere sempre in prima linea, ha visto persone a lui care sacrificarsi per vincere e tutti si sono affidati a lui . Sono cosa che lasciano un segno anche sul più forte degli uomini.» fece notare Hannah

« Ha ragione ammiraglio. Ma questi atteggiamenti sono presenti in maggior misura solo su domande riguardante gli ultimi cinque mesi e la capsula. I medici segnalano dei continui per quanto lievi mal di testa, ma gli esami al riguardo hanno dato esito negativo. Non sono state trovate anomalie.» commentò Miranda

Hannan trasse un sospiro di sollievo a queste notizie.

« Ma c'è dell'altro.» continuò Miranda « Ho fatto al comandante un piccolo test cognitivo andando da lui tutti i giorni per una settimana, chiedendogli di raccontarmi la storia di come è arrivato alla capsula. Potete leggerla voi stessi.» e porse dei datapad ai due ufficiali

« Mi pare la stessa di sempre, una forte esplosione,un crollo di diverse parti del presidium, ma niente che dica come sia arrivato ad una capsula situata, in un distretto cosi lontano. Per arrivarci sarebbe dovuto andarci a piedi per la mancanza di mezzi e nel suo stato era una fatica immensa, oltre a non avere senso.» commentò Hacckett

« Non solo questo ammiraglio Hackett. Se guarda bene vede che il resoconto è sempre lo stesso, sempre gli stessi dettagli, detti nel medesimo ordine. Non esiste persona che rievocando un ricordo, lo racconti per due volte nel medesimo modo. I dettagli per quanto qualcuno si sforzi sono destinati a cambiare, la mia impressione è che si tratti di un discorso imparato a memoria non un ricordo genuino.» spiegò Miranda

« Ritieni che Shepard stia mentendo? Ma perché se è cosi?» chiese Hacket, mentre Hannan si faceva più attenta.

« Ammiragli, non lo so. Quello che abbiamo sono solo ipotesi, mentre era all'ospedale non sono stati segnalati comportamenti anomali, è anche possibile come sostengano i medici che sia stress post traumatico, anche cosi però alcune domande rimangono senza risposte per ora.»

« La ringrazio per il lavoro svolto miss Lawson, continui pure con l'indagine e informi il resto della squadra che non voglio che lascino il comandante da solo.» disse Hakett congedandola.

«Certo Ammiraglio, saranno lieti si sentirlo.»

Miranda saluto e usci dalla stanza

« Adesso, spiega.» disse Hannan

– _Un krogan sarebbe meno pericoloso. -_ pensò Hackett.

Da una decina di giorni Shepard era stato dimesso dall'ospedale, ma non aveva avuto riposo. I mass media erano sempre alla sua ricerca, il Consiglio e i rappresentanti di tutte le razze volevano che partecipasse a ogni sorta di ricevimento.

Dall'ospedale si era trasferito all'alloggio sulla Cittadella, per un incredibile colpo di fortuna era rimasto intatto, tranne alcuni vetri e crepe. Quello spostamento era però un idea voluta da chi lo controllava, immaginava anche di essere sorvegliato ma non aveva trovato tracce. Il Controllo gli imponeva di non uscire più del necessario, andava alle conferenza per poi ritornare a casa senza deviazioni. Nonostante i diversi inviti ricevuti dagli amici per uscire aveva sempre rifiutato o per esattezza quello che c'era dentro di lui aveva fatto in modo che rifiutasse. Quando accadeva aveva come l'impressione di guardare attraverso gli occhi di un altra persona, udiva la sua voce ma non era lui a parlare, poteva sentire i muscoli facciali e del corpo muoversi contro il suo volere, cercava di resistere, di lottare con l'unico effetto di ottenere un rallentamento delle risposte e un forte mal di testa. Ma da queste esperienze aveva imparato qualcosa, questo Controllo poteva attingere dai suoi ricordi e con quelli creare una risposta ma questo richiedeva alcuni secondi, non era in grado d'inventare e gli impediva di nuocere a se stesso. Di fronte a situazioni inaspettate o a domande insistenti o dettagliate, il sistema incontrava delle difficoltà non potendo usare le risposte date in precedenza o in grado si soddisfare la domanda, aveva però certe capacità d'adattamento. In quei casi Shepard avvertiva un forte dolore alla testa e le persone cessavano di chiedere. Sicuramente una misura di sicurezza per sistemare le persone più insistenti, che svolgeva bene la sua funzione.

Il cicalino della porta suonò e Miranda Lawson fece il suo ingresso. Le porte dietro di lei si chiusero, arrestandosi per un attimo a metà del percorso.

«Shepard, ti sei sistemato bene, vedo.»

« Ho avuto fortuna, non ci sono stati danni.» rispose lui

« Ti va un po' di compagnia?» chiese lei

«Sono parecchio stanco.» – _No, rimani Miranda se c'è una persona che può arrivarci sei tu.- _pensò la mente libera di Shepard

Passarono la mezz'ora successiva a parlare, le domande di Miranda si concentrarono soprattutto sugli incontri che aveva avuto uscito dall'ospedale, sulle visite frequenti dei vecchi compagni, di sua madre e sulle notizie della Normandy.

« Ho saputo che hai mandato un messaggio.» disse Miranda

« Si, ho ricevuto una risposta solo ieri, stanno tutti bene. Tali si sta impegnando al massimo, al momento è l'ufficiale più in alto in comando su tutto Rannoch, sicuramente Garrus e tutti gli altri la stanno aiutando al meglio delle loro capacità. Anche la riparazione del portale prosegue senza intoppi, bisogna dire che nessuno è migliore dei Quarian a recuperare risorse dove non esistono.»

« Questo è indubbio. Hai saputo di IDA?»

« Si , mi sento come se fosse tornato su Virmine. Mi chiedo come potrò guardare in faccia Joker.» Al pensiero di aver sacrificato IDA e tutti i Geth, provava un angoscia che gli attanaglia il corpo, ma era davvero convinto che quella fosse la scelta giusta. Come sempre, sentiva la sua coscienza spinta da parte quando era in preda di forte emozioni, il suo viso tirarsi è assumere un espressione di facciata, la sua voce dare una risposta di circostanza.

Controllare un emozione in corso, risultava più difficile che bloccarne una sul nascere e le sue eventuali manifestazioni. Non era possibile controllare ogni singola manifestazione, per questo il Controllo era limitato a quelle più forti con le manifestazioni maggiori come odio, rabbia, frustrazione, angoscia, amore.

« Ho bisogno di bere, vuoi qualcosa Miranda?»

« Si, grazie.»

Shepard si alzo dalla poltrona recandosi al mobile bar situato li vicino, prese un paio di birre e si volto per tornare da Miranda.

Ma lei era li in piedi accanto a lui, l'aveva seguito senza farsi sentire. Cosi vicina che i loro nasi sfiorarono, la mano di lei sul petto di lui e le loro labbra molto vicine.

Gli occhi di Miranda puntati in quelli di Shepard.

« Chi sei?» domandò Miranda

« Comandante John Shepard, Alleanza terrestre dei sistemi uniti.» Shepard per la prima volta volle esultare, l'azione improvvisa di Miranda l'aveva colto di sorpresa e il suo ritardo nella risposta aveva fatto il mondo che il Controllo rispondesse al suo posto. Dando una risposta esatta, ma strana in quel contesto.

_« _Forse, è ora che vada. Arrivederci Shepard.»

« Arrivederci Miranda.»

Adesso che era solo poteva sentire il Controllo allentarsi, non c'era bisogni di fingere ma lo sentiva vigile nella propria mente. Era contento della visita di Miranda, gli aveva fatto intravedere una possibilità di giocare il controllo esercitato, doveva sperare nei suoi amici. Avrebbe lottato.

Su Rannoch, i qaurian stavano lavorando sodo per portare avanti la nuova città, ogni capitano di nave si occupava dei lavori del proprio equipaggio. Si partiva usando la propria astronave come punto centrale e da li si tracciano spazi dove sarebbero sorti edifici e strade, per distinguere ognuno di questi settori venivano denominati col nome dell'astronave, di conseguenza più numeroso era l'equipaggio più grande era il settore. Incredibilmente la cosa più difficile non fu provvedere ai bisogni primari come acqua o energia e neanche stabilire in che modo doveva svilupparsi la nuova città. Il vero problema fu stabilire come dovevano essere gli edifici, i quarian vivevano in astronavi da secoli, non costruivano o vedevano edifici del loro da secoli.

Nel corso dei loro pellegrinaggi avevano costruito dei rifugi, ma si trattava di edifici squadrati, privi di eleganza e senza senso estetico. Ora che avevano l'occasione di ricostruire una vera città quarian, volevano edifici degni di questo nome. Incominciò una ricerca di ogni testimonianza del passato che potesse dare una descrizione di quegli antichi edifici, alla fine vennero tracciate delle linee guida ma dando possibilità ad ogni settore di dare un tocco personale.

Per i geth ormai disattivi, ora che la pace era conclusa, i quarian provavano emozioni contrastanti da quando l'ammiragliato aveva reso accessibile per tutta la flotta le informazioni sulla guerra degli albori. Alla fine si era deciso di riunire i geth sul pianeta in apposite aree, in attesa del ritorno della flotta anche perché nessuno voleva smantellarli e l'ammiraglio Tali'Zorah vas Normandy era contraria all'idea.

Era mattina su Rannoch, sulla Normandy, atterrata vicino al insediamento campo tre, parte dell'equipaggio si stava svegliando mentre un altra, terminato il turno di notte, andava a riposare. I quarian consapevoli del ruolo svolto dalla Normandy nella battaglia per il loro pianeta avevano fornito tutto il necessario per riparare la nave, senza bisogno di un intervento di Tali.

In mensa, al momento quasi deserta, c'erano il l'ufficiale al comando Ashley Williams, Liara e Garrus. La nave aveva fatto il pieno di viveri prima d'affrontare i razziatori, evitando ora eventuali problemi sulla disponibilità alimentare. Le razione dell'Alleanza non erano il massimo, ma duravano a lungo e se ne potevano stipare un gran numero in stiva. Garrus e Tali per evitare di consumare le scorte di destro-amminoacidi della nave, usarono il cibo del pianeta. La quarian in particolar modo fu felici di poter far assaggiare del "naturale" cibo suo popolo a Garrus che fece la sua parte mangiando quello che gli veniva portato. Le navi serra costituiva ancora la fonte più importante di cibo, ma i Quarian erano curiosi d'assaggiare i frutti cresciuti del pianeta e in altri campi erano state avviate delle culture.

Ma l'aspetto più importante che si avvertiva sulla Normandy era l'atmosfera. Con la ripresa delle comunicazioni la notizia che il comandante John Shepard fosse vivo, comunicata da Hackett assieme a un messaggio del comandante, aveva raggiunto l'equipaggio della nave, accendendo un entusiasmo che si credeva spento. I ringraziamenti agli spiriti, alla dea, agli antenati, furono un infinità cosi come le battute sulla fortuna di Shepard, al fatto che fosse immortale e indistruttibile.

Con le buone notizie erano arrivate anche quelle cattive, non esisteva una sola persona a bordo della Normandy che non avesse qualcuno per cui Garrus aveva saputo che la sua famiglia era salva, come la sorellina di Joker e la famiglia di Ashley, che ora come fosse uno scherzo del destino si trovava in debito con Aria T'loak. Le sue sorelle e sua madre erano sulla Cittadella quando i razziatori se ne impadronirono, non sapendo dove trovare rifugio si misero a correre fino ad arrivare al Purgatory. Li Aria, con i suoi uomini, affrontava le truppe dei razziatori senza esclusioni di colpi aiutata anche dagli avventori del locale, tra questi non mancavano soldati in licenza, alcuni ubriachi, che affrontarono i razziatori con armi fornite dalla regina pirata e su cui non era il caso di far domande. Chi non combatteva cercava come poteva di aiutare i feriti, chi era inutile cercava di essere utile spronato dalla promessa di Aria di consegnare ai razziatori i pesi morti se non li uccideva lei. Un episodio vide protagonista sua sorella Sara, mentre cercava di portare al sicuro un salarian dotato di armatura pesante, aiutata da un'altra ragazza che evidentemente conosceva il ferito, un bruto piombo in sala difronte a loro e solo l'intervento di Aria le salvò.

– _Sarà una criminale, ma devo almeno passare di persona a ringraziarla -_ pensò Ash.

_« _Ash...ehi, Ash..»

« Scusa Liara stavo volando con la mente.»

« Troppi pensieri come tutti...volevo sapere se avevi avuto altre notizie da Hackett o da Shepard?» chiese l'asari

« Niente di nuovo, ho però saputo da mia madre che Hackett ha chiesto qualche favore per mia sorella per trovarle un posto in ospedale, ora che la gravidanza è avanzata.»

« A essere uno s.p.e.t.t.r.o. qualche vantaggio si ottiene, vedendo Shepard me l'ero chiesto diverse volte.» commento Liara scherzando, Ashley però noto che quella frase conteneva una certa dose di verità.

Ma l'asari aveva anche alcune notizie sullo stato della galassia in generale « La situazione sulla Terra ed altri pianeti è ancora grave, anche se sta migliorando lentamente. Stranamente, invece non è peggiorata quella su Tuchanka o Rannoch dopo l'arrivo dei razziatori, forse perché non c'erano strutture degne di questo nome da distruggere.»

«Vuoi dire che avremmo fatto meglio a distruggere da soli i nostri pianeti. Molto confortante.» commentò Ashley

«Ah,ah...scusa, hai ragione. Ma di Shepard non ci sono altre notizie?» chiese Liara

«No» La cosa infastidiva Ash, più di quanto volesse dare a vedere. Dopo il primo messaggio dato da Hackett, non c'erano state altre comunicazione. Niente diretto al suo terminale privato, lei aveva pregato, sperato e pianto per lui e ora si sentita messa da parte. Alla fine aveva scritto lei, ottenendo come risposta dei messaggi stringati che non dicevano nulla.

– _Dannazione Shepard non è cosi che dovevano andare le cose-_ pensò Ash_ – che ci siano dei problemi dovuto alla partenza della Normandy. Che si senta tradito da coloro che riteneva una famiglia.-_

Il suo pensiero andò a Miranda Lawson, aveva letto i rapporti su di lei e l'aveva conosciuta la prima volta dopo averla aiutata a salvare la sorella dal padre su Horaizon. Non dubitava della fedeltà di Shepard, ma Miranda sapeva come far colpo e tutti gli uomini hanno momenti di debolezza, specialmente se c'era qualcosa che non andava.

– _Inutile pensarci ora, devo ritornare sulla terra il prima possibile e rimettere a posto le cose.-_

_«_Cosa mi dice invece di te e Javik? Siete diventati argomento di conversazione.» disse rivolgendosi a Liara.

« Che intendi? Passiamo molto tempo assieme.. mi aiuta con le mie ricerche sui Prothean, ed è un modo per aiutarlo a non fissarsi su quell'idea del suicidio.»

« Davvero..» intervenne Garrus « so che avete fatto le ore piccole ieri notte.»

« Per la dea, non starete dicendo che per voi c'è qualcosa tra noi.» protestò l'asari

« E' un protean» rispose Ash

_« _E' irritante, tutto pieno del fatto di essere un protean, in continuo disaccordo con le mie ricerche e sul libro che abbiamo deciso di scrivere assieme.»

« E' un protean» disse Garrus

« Ammetto che ha una certa leadership, non mi è indifferente da un punto di vista scientifico, è un buon soldato e di sicuro è pronto a tutto per difendere ciò a cui tiene.»

«Ah,ah» ridacchiò Ash

« Attenta, dottoressa T'soni sta elogiando il nemico.» fece notare Garrus

« Elogiando chi?» domando Tali che tornava da un incontro con i capitani del Campo 3

« Per la dea, ecco qualcuno che ascolterà la voce della ragione. Tali puoi spiegare ai nostri amici che tra me e Javik, chiaramente non c'è niente?» chiese Liara

«Beh... Mi è sembrato fossi piuttosto coinvolta dalla sua compagnia e con lui ti freghi di nuovo le mani come facevi con Shepard quando stavamo sulla Normandy SR-1.» disse la Quarian

«Ahahaha» mormorò Liara mentre si alzava dal tavolo per abbandonare la conversazione.

« Ci sono novità dalla nuova città, Tali? Non ti abbiamo visto molto ultimamente, ammiraglio.» dichiarò Ash

« Risparmiami i titoli Ash, è da ore che sento dire ammiraglio...bosh'tet...tutto quello che faccio è firmare autorizzazioni.»

«Se me lo permetti so come alleviare tutto questo stress accumulato. » propose Garrus

« Ma davvero? » chiese Tali divertita

« E' ora di prendere servizio e voi avete l'aria di voler rimanere da soli» disse Ash e saluto la coppia che rispose con un laconico assenso.

In verità non c'era niente da fare tranne il normale lavoro, tutti stavano svolgendo i propri compiti e anche Joker si era ripreso abbastanza. Come sapeva anche lei solo il tempo guarisce le ferite del cuore e a volte neanche quello.

Alla fine, a dispetto delle difficoltà, il progetto Icaro fu portato a termine con un mese d'anticipo e

i generatori a base di elemento zero, furono messi in funzione.

L'impianto, delle dimensioni di un gigantesco parallelepipedo grande quanto tre corazzate messe in fila, incominciò ad accumulare energia oscura. Piano poi più intensamente l'intera struttura cominciò a brillare di un blu elettrico, giunta al livello critico l'energia oscura venne pompata all'interno del portale di massa.

Tra lo stupore generale, non successe niente.

I tecnici non sapevano cosa aspettarsi, una simile operazione non era mai stata tentata prima, sapevano solo che l'energia oscura stava continuando a fluire nel portale e cosi fece per le successive ventiquattro ore.

Tra il Consiglio e i rappresentanti delle varie razze a bordo della Ascension ormai la tensione era palpabile, un po' ovunque nella sala si erano formati gruppetti di gente che parlava sotto voce.

Hackett in compagnia di Shepard sfoderò la sua miglior faccia da poker, non poteva dare segni di debolezza quando la posta in gioco era il futuro della Terra. Se le altre specie non potevano tornare a casa queste potevano diventare da alleati a nemici, d'altronde come insegnavano le lezioni di biologia ogni specie occupa una determinata nicchia nel suo habitat, se era costretta a dividerla con un altra il risultato era una lotta.

Poteva ordinare alle flotte dell'Alleanza di schierarsi a difesa, ma rischiava un effetto domino dove tutti iniziavano a puntarsi le armi a vicenda e prima o poi un colpo sarebbe partito. Non poteva nemmeno dirsi sicuro di chi fossero i suoi alleati, se tutti si fossero schierati contro i padroni di casa il risultato era uno solo.

Improvviso, abbagliante, accecante un sole blu esplose il quel momento nello stupore più totale, rapidamente quella luce smise di espandersi si concentro e ruoto e con essa gli anelli del portale.

La stessa cosa veniva riferita da ogni altro settore tramite le comunicazioni quantiche, ci erano riusciti, il portale funzionava, ora mancava solo qualcuno che lo provasse.

Mezz'ora dopo l'attivazione dei portali nella cabina di pilotaggio della Normandy, Joker e Ashley aspettavano il via libera per la seconda parte dell'operazione.

« Notizie da campo Icaro?» domando Ash

« Negativo, non abbiamo ancora l'ok. Scommetto che le teste d'uovo che l'hanno progettato, sono talmente impegnati a festeggiare che si sono dimenticati di noi.» commentò il pilota.

« Traynor, cosa leggono i sensori?» chiese Ash collegandosi all'interfono

« I segnali sembrano buoni, non rilevo fluttuazione d'energia. I diagrammi energetici corrispondono a quelli precedenti al crucibolo, aspettate... messaggio da campo Icaro danno l'ok per iniziare con l'operazione Falena.»

L'operazione consisteva nel lanciare una sonda con i sensori potenziati attraverso il portale, se tutto funzionava sarebbe arrivata nel sistema Sol attraverso il portale Caronte, fornendo molte informazioni e la prova che i portali funzionavano.

« Lancio!» ordinò Ash

« Sonda lanciata, entrerà nel portale tra 10...5...3...1...entrata.» rispose Joker

« Traynor la sonda è arrivata?» chiese Ash, mentre secondi interminabili passavano

« L'hanno ricevuta. E' integra.» annunciò la specialista

In tutta la nave si udirono urrà d'eccitazione.

« Campo Icaro autorizza al lancio, sono pronti a riceverci con tutti gli onori.»

«Ricevuto Traynor. Joker rotta per la Terra.» disse Ash

« Sissignore...ma fatemi dire il nome in codice di questa operazione fa schifo. Quegli insetti muoiono sempre scoppiettando avvicinandosi alla fiamma...entriamo nel portale.» disse il pilota

Un lampo a cui segui una sensazione famigliare...poi il niente.

«Joker...dove...»

«Guarda fuori Ash.», Lei guardò attraverso i vetri della cabina di pilotaggio.

« Tenente Ashley Williams all'equipaggio della Normandy, siamo nel sistema solare. Vi consiglio di guardare fuori.» disse Ashley tramite l'interfono rivolgendosi all'intero equipaggio.

Rivedere la Terra era già un emozione, vederla con le flotte schierate che rendevano omaggio alla Normandy sparando colpi a salve rendeva lo spettacolo unico

« Qui Traynor, signore. Diversi messaggi in arrivo, si congratulano per il nostro successo. L'ammiraglio Hackett ci chiede di attraccare all'Ascension.»

« Ricevuto, sentito Joker.»

« Sissignore e...grazie Ash.»

Salivano a bordo dell'Ascension, il tenente Ashley Williams, l'ammiraglio Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, l'esperto in razziatori Garrus Vakarian e la dottoressa Liara T'soni. Gli altri, per varie ragioni, decisero di rimanere sulla Normandy dove il lavoro appariva preferibile a un convegno ufficiale con diplomatici vestiti elegantemente, Javik invece perché non nutriva nessun interesse per i leader dei "primitivi".

Il primo a farsi incontro e a dare il benvenuto fu l'ammiraglio Hackett

« Tenente e tutti voi, grazie. Ora, prima di procedere all'incontro con i consiglieri c'è qualcuno che vorrete incontrare.»

« Salve Ashley, sono contento di vedere che stai bene e anche tutti voi.» disse Shepard oramai aveva compreso che il modo migliore per contrastare l'effetto era non fare niente e fare il vuoto nella mente o pensare ad altro. Il Controllo riusciva a stabilire una risposta comportamentale corretta ma con dei ritardi e spesso risultavano prive del giusto valore emozionale.

«Shepard è bello vederti.» disse Ashley aveva un milione di cosa da dirgli e non poté evitare di avere gli occhi lucidi, avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo ma non lo avrebbe mai fatto davanti a un superiore, anche se Hackett sapeva già della loro storia.

Anche gli altri scambiarono velocemente qualche parole con lui, Garrus coomentò che per quello che aveva fatto gli poteva concedere una rivincita, Liara lo abbraccio e Tali per l'emozione di vederlo si mise a piangere, aiutata poi da Garrus che la prese tra le braccia.

« Bene signori è il momento di andare ora, consiglieri e diplomatici vi stanno aspettando.» aggiunse Hackett

Circa due ore dopo l'incontro era finito, gli ultimi arrivati nel sistema sol avevano ricevuto tutti gli onori e ringraziamenti, paragonando la loro impresa a quando per la prima volta una nave di una delle qualsiasi specie della galassia era entrata nel portale senza sapere cosa avrebbero trovato.

Si incominciò quindi a discutere di come premiare l'equipaggio della Normandy, si era infatti deciso di aspettare il loro ritorno in modo da premiare comandante ed equipaggio tutti assieme e su come le flotte sarebbero dovute ritornare ai rispettivi pianeti.

Si discusse del problema della Cittadella, nessuno era contento della sua attuale posizione ma nessuno sapeva come spostarla, ne lo si sarebbe potuto fare fino a quando i danni maggiori non fossero stati riparati.

Hackett a quel punto diede permesso all'equipaggio della Normandy di congedarsi.

«Shepard, se lo desideri puoi ritornare sulla tua nave. Immagino che sarei ansioso di rivedere nave ed equipaggio.»

«Si, ammiraglio. Ma preferirei rimanere qui, penso che potrei dare una mano con i preparativi delle flotte.»

« Beh...se è quello che desideri, non ho niente in contrario.»

«Grazie, signore. Ashley, ragazzi ci vediamo sulla cittadella.»

«Cosa...si..d'accordo Comandante.» rispose Ashely

Lui e Hackett si avviarono verso il resto dei diplomatici

« Ma che gli è preso?» domandò Garrus accanto ad Ashley

«E' stato distaccato...a dir poco.» commentò Liara

« Non lo so...torniamo sulla nave» rispose Ashley._ -Dannazione Shepard, che ti succede? -_

Shepard non avrebbe voluto lasciare la donna che amava e i suoi amici, ma non era lui che comandava. Sapeva solo che quello che si stava per discutere era essenziale per il piano di Sal e il Controllo voleva fare in modo che fosse presente. Alla fine, grazie alla presenza di Shepard la Normandy ottenne il privilegio di essere la prima nave ad aprire il corteo, scortando le altre navi fino al portale.


	3. Decisioni Difficili

Qualche ora dopo la Normandy attraccava alla Cittadella. Ad accoglierli un gruppetto di persone che conoscevano bene, Samara, Jack, Jacob, kasumi, Zaeed, e sorpresa più grande Miranda. Ashley non pensava che fosse il genere di persona che amava queste cose.

I due gruppi si salutarono calorosamente, ma in mezzo c'erano anche tre persone chiaramente fuori luogo, erano Kahlee Sanders, direttrice dell'accademia Grissom, David Archer ex scienziato di Cerberus coinvolto nel progetto Overlod e suo fratello Gavin.

« Sanders, felice di rivederla. Ma perché è qui?» chiese Ash

« Buongiorno Tenente, sono qui su richiesta del dottor Archer.» spiego Sanders

« Mi ricordo di lei. E' una delle poche persone a cui Shepard sparerebbe in testa, se fosse quel tipo di persona» disse Ash

« Non lo nego Tenente, ma il comandate mi ha dato una possibilità e io con mio fratello sono qui per sdebitarmi. Sono un esperto di IA e con Cerberus ho lavorato sullo sviluppo dell'Intelligenza Difensiva Automatica» ripose Archer

« IDA?» disse stupefatta Ashley

« Esattamente, dopo aver letto i rapporti so dei vostri problemi. Per questo ho chiesto alla Sanders , la migliore esperta di IA dell'Alleanza di organizzare questo incontro, sono convinto di potervi aiutare con IDA.» disse lo scienziato con assoluta convinzione

«Mi assumerò la piena responsabilità del progetto, so che può avere dei dubbi sul dott. Archer ma ci ha aiutato con il crucibolo e lo terrò d'occhio. Sono seriamente convinto che possiamo farcela, per questo ho portato anche Gavin le sue capacità saranno sicuramente d'aiuto.» spiegò Sanders

Il ragazzo in quel momento stava contando ad alta voce i tatuaggi di Jack e Joker, nel frattempo era sceso dalla nave, scherzò sul fatto che il ragazzo sarebbe dovuto crescere ancora se voleva davvero contare "tutti" i tatuaggi di Jack. L'insegnante della Grissom se ne usci con un commento decisamente contenuto verso il pilota, poteva avere un pessimo carattere ma s'impegnava veramente ad essere d'esempio per gli studenti dell'accademia.

« Prima di decidere devo sentire alcune persone, Sanders.» disse Ash e chiamo il capo ingegnere Adams e Joker che ascoltarono la proposta di Archer.

Adams si disse d'accordo, lui e la sua squadra avrebbero aiutato e avrebbero tenuto d'occhio Archer, se fosse stato necessario. Joker si offri volontario per aiutare in quello che poteva, ora che aveva questa speranza vi si aggrappava con tutte le sue forze.

« D'accordo avete il permesso. Ma dottor Archer, io non sono Shepard se necessario le sparerò senza problemi.» puntualizzò Ash

« Intesi Tenente.» dichiarò l'ex Cerberus

Erano passati tre giorni da quando erano arrivati sulla Cittadella e i volti più noti della Normandy avevano passato molto del loro tempo a evitare i giornalisti. L'unica che si sentiva a proprio agio in quella situazione era Diana Allers, divenuta uno dei volti giornalistici più famosi della galassia grazie ai suoi servizi su Rannoch e alla diretta sull'attraversamento del portale riattivato, trasmissione che aveva battuto ogni record d'ascolto.

Ash oltre a richieste d'invertiste da parte anche di Diana Allers, ne aveva ricevuta una anche da una ditta d'intimo sexy che chiedevano se era disposta di posare per loro. Le avevano anche inviato il file per l'eventuale poster pubblicitario, dove una lei realizzata al computer stava distesa su un letto, con lo sguardo verso l'alto indossando solo dell'intimo color rosa. Fu l'unica chiamata a cui rispose, per far capire al direttore, un hannar, cosa sarebbe successo ad aver uno s.p.e.t.t.r.o. contro.

Ma quello che le dava più fastidio era non essere neanche riuscita a parlare con Shepard una sola volta dopo averlo incontrato sulla Ascension, per qualche motivo era evidente che la stava evitando.

Qualche giorno dopo entrò in un locale della silversun strip, sulla Cittadella. Aveva ricevuto un messaggio da Miranda in cui chiedeva d'incontrala in quel posto, al suo arrivo era già li, insieme a Jacob, Garrus e Samara.

«Ehi! Perché tutti qui?» chiese Ash

« Immagino per il tuo stesso motivo» rispose Garrus

« Vi spiegherò tutto, una volta che siano arrivati anche gli altri.» aggiunse Miranda

Dieci minuti dopo tutti quelli che avevano seguito Shepard negli anni erano li, vi era anche Wrex che per aiutare il suo "fratello Krogan" onorario, aveva messo da parte gli impegni diplomatici.

«Vi ho riuniti, per un problema che riguarda Shepard. Lo conosciamo tutti bene e non penso di essere la sola a non aver notato un comportamento strano da parte sua, per questo prima di parlarne apertamente ho preferito attendere il ritorno della Normandy in modo d'avere l'opinione di tutti.» Miranda passo quindi ad illustrare le prove che aveva raccolto su richiesta di Hackett, molti confermarono che c'erano cose che non andavano o che erano diverse dal solito. Alla fine illustro l'ultima prova, un video registrato da Kasumi, che come al solito apparve dal nulla, dietro alla massiccia corpo di Grunt.

« E' stato registrato l'ultima volta che Miranda è andata dal comandante..ehm... Ash potresti trovare fastidiose alcune parti del video.» spiegò la ladra.

« Fallo partire Kasumi.» aggiunse Ash -_ Arriviamo a fondo di questa vicenda il prima possibile - _penso.

Il filmato mostrava ;Miranda e Shepard che parlavano e lui era reticente a rispondere a delle domande e nel farlo non faceva trapelare le solite emozioni o il carisma che gli erano propri.

Le sue riposte erano giuste, ma il modo d'esprimersi diverso come se ripetesse quello che altri dicevano. Alla fine del filmato si vedeva Miranda avvicinarsi molto, anche troppo a Shepard. Nel filmato non succedeva niente, ma Ash non poteva evitare di sentire un prurito dietro alla nuca.

A quel punto Miranda usciva, non Kasumi, il filmato continuava per altre quindici minuti, nei quali il comandante ebbe evidentemente svariati attacchi di mal testa molto violenti alla fine come un sonnambulo si recava a letto, a quel punto il filmato terminava.

« Che diavolo significa? Cos'ha Shepard?» domando Ash andando finalmente al punto

« Sembra posseduto » commentò Joker

« E' voi perché non avete fatto niente fino adesso?» intervenne Garrus, era visibilmente arrabbiato. Il suo migliore amico stava chiaramente male e nessuno delle persone che erano con lui aveva fatto niente per aiutarlo.

« Calmati Garrus, abbiamo fatto quello che potevamo.» rispose Jacob « non lo abbiamo mai lasciato solo un giorno.»

« Giusto, lui non ha abbandonato nessuno di noi e noi non lo faremo con lui» aggiunse jack

« E' chiaro che Shepard ha qualcosa? Ma cosa?» chiese Samara

« Gli esami non hanno trovato niente, ed è stato fatto tutto il possibile. Tranne che aprirgli la testa, a dimostrazione dei fatti la sola cosa a cui penso...»

«Indottrinamento» aggiunse Liara completando al frase di Miranda

« Ridicolo, i razziatori sono tutti morti. E Shepard si è dimostrato troppo forte per cadere nella loro rete.» intervenne Wrex

« Si, ma Shepard è stato a contatto con i razziatori più di chiunque altro. Non si sa quali possano essere gli effetti nel lungo periodo.» gli rispose Liara

« Anche cosi però non si spiega tutto, vero Miranda?» chiese Ash

« Esatto Ash, ritengo che dietro ci sia qualcuno magari con accesso a tecnologia dei razziatori.»

« Allora dobbiamo solo trovarli e farli fuori per Shepard.» intervenne Grunt. Garrus e Jack si dimostrarono d'accordo con lui.

«Sicuri sia la scelta migliore. Conosciamo poco della tecnologia dei razziatori e se qualcuno la sta usando potrebbe essere il solo a sapere come disattivarla» commentò Tali

« Il quarian ha ragione, per eliminarli ci sarà tempo» osservò Javik.

« Giusto, prima facciamoli cantare.» propose divertito Zaeed

«Allora, cosa facciamo con "Loco"?» domandò Vega

« Miranda se sapevi già tutte queste cose, perché dircele solo adesso?» chiese Ash

« Perché volevo aspettare che foste tutti riuniti. Fino adesso non abbiamo una prova concreta della nostra teoria, solo oppinione ottenute osservando il comportamento di Shepard. Ho messo al corrente di tutto l'ammiraglio Hackett e Shepard, la madre del comandate, pregandoli di lasciar gestire la cosa a me. Questo per rispetto verso l'amico che abbiamo in comune,se questa storia venisse fuori, la sua carriera e reputazione sarebbe finita. Inoltre non posso dire si essere la persona che conosce meglio il comandate. Per questo aspettavo il suo ritorno, tenente Ashley Williams, se c'è una persona che può prendere la decisione giusta per Shepard è Lei! Per come la vedo io, possiamo aspettare o intervenire subito, per questo vi ho radunato qui vicino alla sua abitazione.»

A quel punto scese il silenzio nel gruppo, tutti aspettavano una decisione da Ash.

« Shepard non ha aspettando quando il suo equipaggio è stato rapito dai collettori o quando uno di noi era in difficoltà. Andiamo da lui.»

In gruppo, più motivati che mai s'incamminarono seguendo Ashley.

Shepard era in salotto, seduto con la testa china nelle mani. Quando era solo il controllo risultava allentato e cercava di capire come resistere, ma il prezzo era un terribile dolore alla testa. Anderson era morto in una situazione simile per colpa sua, non sarebbe stato debole come allora.

«Shepard!» pronuncio una voce mentre una mano si poggiava sulla spalla, era Ashley

Lui sussulto ad udire il proprio nome, tanto da balzare in piedi. Concentrato su quello che stava facendo non aveva sentito la porta aprirsi, merito anche dell'intervento di kasumi e ora tutti i suoi amici erano li.

« Shepard, sappiamo che hai un problema. Ti aiuteremo» disse Ashley

– _Lo hanno capito, sapevo che loro non sarebbero stati ingannati. - _pensò Shepard

Era vivamente commosso nel vederli li, pronti ad aiutarlo senza che lui avesse chiesto niente.

« Io...ah,ah..» la sorpresa era passata, il Controllo stava reagendo se voleva attuare il suo piano doveva farlo velocemente e lottare « sono felice di vedervi»

«Stai chiaramente male, cos'hai?»

« No...mal di testa...solo lavorando troppo.» il controllo reagiva

«Non è cosi e lo sai.» insisté Ashley

« Per favore, andate via...chiamerò il C-sec...Io...Miranda...il controllo di Cerberus.»

«Cosa?» eslamò Miranda

«AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH» il comandate stramazzo al suolo, in preda a delle convulsioni, con gli occhi ruotati all'indietro.

Ashley e Miranda gli furono addosso, nel tentativo d'immobilizzarlo.

«Le gambe! Alzategli le gambe!» grido Miranda a chiunque ascoltasse, scossa dal grido Garrus si fece avanti alzandole come gli veniva detto. Era visibilmente preoccupato, non sapeva niente di fisiologia umana, non aveva idea di cosa stava facendo, sperava solo servisse.

« La lingua! Non deve mordersela.»

Ashley alzo la mano e infilo le ditta in bocca a Shepard, per riflesso a causa delle convulsioni le mandibole si serrarono

Si morse il labbro per resistere, sulla pelle sentiva il suo sangue caldo e appiccicoso colare fino alla punta delle ditta per poi cadere in bocca di lui.

Dopo qualche minuto, le crisi passarono ma il comandate rimaneva privo di coscienza.

Ashley gli era accanto, gli stringeva le mani e in una aveva praticato un bendaggio di fortuna sulle dita.

– _Non so cos'hai Shepard, ma questa volta sarò con te fino a quando non ti risveglierai, fino a quando non saremo venuti a capo di questa faccenda. – _pensò

Gli altri si erano sparsi in giro per l'alloggio, erano tutti visibilmente preoccupati. Per loro il comandate era colui che non si era mai arreso, vederlo ora inerme li faceva preoccupare e chi non era umano lo era anche di più perché non aveva idea di quanto fossero gravi le sue condizioni.

_« _I soccorsi sono in arrivo.» disse Miranda

«Miranda, cosa intendeva Shepard, con "Controllo di Cerberus"? Pensi ci siano loro dietro tutto?» domandò Ashley

«Una volta dissi a Shepard che avevo valutato la possibilità d'impiantargli un cip per evitare tradimenti, ma l'uomo misterioso si era opposto. Immagino intendesse che è qualcosa di simile, ma non penso che ci sia Cerberus dietro questo. Al suo attuale stato non ha le risorse per qualcosa di cosi complesso, sempre che esista ancora come organizzazione.»

«Allora, chi?» chiese Ash

« Scusate se interrompo, ma non credete che a quest'ora l'astroambulanza sarebbe già dovuta arrivare» Joker

Le finestre dell'alloggio esplosero violentemente e assieme verso l'interno, una violenta onda d'urto si propago causando una pioggia di schegge.

Tutti furono scagliati per terra, usando il divano come appoggio Ashley riusci a coprire Shepard, mentre sentiva diverse schegge conficcarsi nella carne attraverso la divisa. Fece quidni ribaltare il divano usandolo come copertura per lei e Shepard.

Alle esplosioni seguirono delle granate, queste esposero, causando onde soniche stordenti e liberando del fumo che rendeva difficile vedere e respirare.

A quel punto da una navetta appostata fuori dalle vetrate in frantumi incominciarono a sbarcare soldati.

Ash non aveva idea di quello che stava accadendo, come nessun altro. Ma erano tutti veterani è solo l'esperienza gli aveva salvati dal primo attacco, si erano tutti trovati un riparo e opponevano resistenza. Ma la loro fortuna finiva li, nessuno era preparato ad una battaglia di quel genere, molti di loro avevano un arma solo per abitudine, ma si trattava solo di pistole, ancora meno avevano corazze e scudi. Gli unici ad aver un armamento sufficiente erano Wrex e Grunt, ma solo per il fatto di essere Krogan, e Javik.

Da canto loro gli aggressori potevano contare su un equipaggiamento adeguato e il supporto di una torretta dalla navetta.

Ash dalla copertura del divano sparò dei colpi con la pistola protetta dal divano, sapeva di dover cercare una copertura migliore, ma non avrebbe abbandonato Shepard.

Chi aveva poteri biotici li uso contro gli assalitori, Jack scaglio la sua onda d'urto e due di loro volarono per terra ma non furono fermati.

Nonostante i loro sforzi il nemico avanzava, i colpi di semplici pistole, erano inefficaci sugli scudi delle loro corazze pesanti, e il volume di fuoco a cui erano sottoposti era semplicemente troppo.

« Gente avete qualcosa che m'appartiene, Shepard, vi dispiace ridarmelo?» grido una voce sopra gli spari.

Il bruciare agli occhi stava passando, adesso era almeno in grado di distinguere le sagome è quelli che stavano attaccando erano sicuramente Salarian.

Stavano perdendo terreno e lei è Shepard erano sempre più isolati, alla fine due di loro raggiunsero il divano, Ash inutilmente gli punto la pistola contro –_Shepard, mi spiace-_ penso. preparandosi a morire.

Un tonfo improvviso, qualcosa di grosso, pesante e rosso si schianto sui due soldati salarian. Il rumore delle ossa che si rompevano si senti sopra gli spari e il sangue schizzo dalle fessure e crepe delle loro armature.

« Porta via Shepard!» gridò Wrex che si rialzava da quel macello di carne, che armato di fucile a pompa affrontava gli avversari, che di fronte a quell'evento si erano per un attimo bloccati.

Lei si fecce passare un braccio sopra la testa e lo sollevo fece qualche passo ma crollo a terra, aveva difficoltà a muoversi

«Basta perdere tempo» grido il salarian a capo dell'operazione. Prese il lancia granate che aveva a spalle, facendo fuoco continuato.

Una granata esplose li vicino scagliandola a un metro da Shepard, sentiva male ovunque ma era cosciente._ – Shepard NO!-_

Vide i salarian prendere Shepard.

_-Non lo perderò di nuovo, lui mi ha protetta, ha protetto tutti noi e ora e lui che ha bisogno del nostro aiuto.-_

Aveva ancora la pistola, fece fuoco ripetutament, ma come la pistola non era servita prima era inutile adesso.

Un salarian gli punto contro il fucile – _Questa è la fine-_pensò

La porta dell'appartamento saltò in aria, un altra squadra di salarian intervenne assaltando i nemici originali e salvando Ash.

« Carri colleghi che piacere vedervi, vi cedo il campo ho quello che volevo. Alla prossima.» disse il salarian che guidava i nemici.

Com'erano arrivati i nemici se ne andarono, ma stavolta con Shepard.

Non poterono fare altro che seguire con la sguardo la navetta che se ne andava. Sul volto di tutti c'era lo sgomento più totale, avevano perso il comandate. Lui da solo li avevi salvati, loro assieme non erano stati in grado di fare altrettanto.

«Tenente...Tenente..mi riconoscesono il capitano Kirrahe?» chiese ad Ash un salarin

« Cosa? Si, Kirrahe è lei...presto dobbiamo seguirli, hanno preso Shepard.» disse Ash con la testa che ronzava e con difficoltà anche solo a rimanere in piedi

« Ora non possiamo...dobbiamo occuparci di voi, quello che avete inalato non erano semplici fumogeni, ma un gas nervino ad azione lenta. Avete bisogno dell'antidoto è di cure. Non c'è scelta.»

Un quarto d'ora dopo la zona pullulava di agenti del C-sec e medici. Non avevano avuto vittime, ma ognuno aveva riportato delle ferite e risentivano ancora di alcuni effetti del gas, nonostante l'antidoto.

I più erano a testa bassa seduti in cucina, increduli di quello che era successo. Ma la cosa peggiore è che la sicurezza che quel gruppo aveva sempre nutrito, con cui avevano affrontato collettori e razziatori era sparita. Anche Miranda era visibilmente scossa mentre informava l'ammiraglio Hackett.

Ash era in piedi in quello che una volta era stato un salotto – _Ancora una volta non gli sono stata vicina, lui aveva bisogno di me ed ho fallito- _chino la testa a pianse- _Shepard è l'eroe della galassia, ma chi aiuta un eroe nel momento del bisogno?Io non lo sono mai stata, ho odiato gli alieni, non avrei discusso con Wrex gli avrebbe sparato, la regina rachni non sarebbe in vita, i miei amici non sarebbero mai stati tali e non sarebbero mai saliti sulla Normandy. No non posso essere un eroe, ma posso essere un rinnegato.-_

Osservò il capitano Kirrahe, aveva appena finito di parlare con qualcuno probabilmente il consigliere Valern.

Si diresse verso il salarian, sulla faccia di Ash una maschera di rabbia e odio, che comprese subito cosa voleva.

« Tenente non posso darle informazioni, mi spiace, la questione viene considerata un problema interno al governo salarian. Le posso promettere che farò il possibile per salvare il comandante, ma è preferibile che si faccia da parte, per non complicare la situazione.»

Ash lo colpì in faccia con un pugno che lo colse impreparato seguito da un altro allo stomaco. Kirrahe evitò di cadere solo per l'appoggio che il mobile della cucina gli forniva, venne preso per il collo da Ash che lo raddrizzo con un mano, mentre con l'altra fulminea afferrava un coltello della cucina la cui lama ferì uno dei corni del salarian, una ferita larga ma poco profonda.

« Capitano non la considero un nemico, ma non rimarrò indietro di nuovo mentre la vita di Shepard è in pericolo. Non mi interessano le conseguenze delle mie azioni, lei mi dirà quello che sa o taglierò i suoi corni passando poi ad altro.»

« Tenente è impazzita.» gridò Kirrahe

«Si.» ripose gelida Ash

Gli uomini di Kirrahe presero di mira Ash, ma una singolarità provocata di Liara strappò a loro le armi della mani.

« Ah,ah è una discussione privata.» disse Garrus che si era parato davanti ai soldati con la pistola puntata.

« Giusto, non s'interrompono le signore quando parlano» aggiunse Zaeed che si era messo al suo fianco, armato anche lui. Sull'onda dell'esempio di Ash, il gruppo si stava rianimando.

«Sa capitano potrei anche permettere che lei e Wrex terminiate quella discussione su Virmine.» continuò il secondo spettro umano, nella speranza che il salarian cedesse.

Silenzioso da come ci si aspettava da un appartenente alle SOS, un soldato salito al piano superiore scese le scale puntando l'arma su Ashley che accortasi dell'ultimo nemico, non esitò a usare Kirrahe come scudo, il salarian ebbe un attimo d'esitazione e lei riuscì ad afferrare la pistola con la mano cui teneva fermo Kirrahe, mentre gli metteva la punta del coltello proprio sotto la mandibola, sparando per prima. Il soldato venne colpito al fianco si accascio e cadde dalle scale, era vivo ma aveva bisogno di cure immediate.

«Tenente questo è assurdo!» grido Kirrahe « non siamo noi il nemico.»

« Mi state ostacolando, mi basta questo e come spettro niente di quello che faccio è illegale.»

Il salarian parve riflettere un secondo.

« Mi porterà con lei, le darò tutte le informazioni in mio possesso e permetterà al mio soldato di avere le cure necessarie.»

« Accetto.» rispose Ashley

In tutto questo, i poliziotti del C-sec rimasero impietriti. Intromettersi in una questione tra SOS e s.p.e.t.t.r.i. era decisamente al di sopra dei loro doveri, specialmente quando una delle due parti sembrava impazzita

Kirrahe raccontò quello che sapeva

« Il salarian a capo della squadra che vi ha aggredito fa parte della squadra degli eletti. Prima di unirsi al Consiglio era il gruppo militare più potente dei salarian, una piccola squadra di ricognizione nota come la "Lega degli Eletti". Il loro addestramento primario verteva sulle attività di spionaggio e assassinio. Formata da non più di dodici elementi, la squadra era in grado di superare qualsiasi difesa eliminando tutti gli eventuali ostacoli.

Solo alcuni membri di spicco del governo e delle gerarchie militari salarian conoscevano la loro identità. I membri della Lega non indossavano particolari uniformi e non avevano gradi. L'unica prova del loro ingresso nella Lega era un piccolo medaglione che veniva fornito a ogni nuova recluta. L'esistenza della Lega restò segreta fino alla formazione del Consiglio.

Nel tentativo di smentire insinuazioni sempre più preoccupanti e rassicurare il nuovo alleato asari, l'Unione Salarian rese pubblici tutti i documenti relativi alla Lega, decisione che mise in pericolo tutti i suoi ex-agenti. Ma prima che i nemici dei salarian riuscissero a rintracciarli, i membri della squadra svanirono nel nulla. Molti pensarono che la loro presunta sparizione fu solo un espediente per mascherare le loro identità, se non fosse che alcuni mesi dopo l'intero stato maggiore dell'esercito venne assassinato.

Rendendosi conto della grave minaccia, la Squadra Operazioni Speciali inviò una squadra di cacciatori di taglie, che non fece mai ritorno. A quel punto vennero incaricati i migliori dieci agenti della SOS, con ambi poteri decisionali. Ne tornarono solo due, ma senza alcuna prova della distruzione della Lega.

Da allora non si sono verificati altri incidenti, quindi si presume che la Lega non sia più operativa. Tuttavia, alcuni documenti segreti pubblicati di recente avanzano l'ipotesi che la Lega avesse un tredicesimo membro, a totale insaputa dei vertici politici e militari dell'Unione.

La verità è che la Lega ha continuato ad operare, di proprio iniziativa per rami deviati del governo agendo come normali mercenari, dietro generose ricompense senza uno scopo se non la propria preservazione continuando a reclutare salarian, ma sempre rispettando la regola dei tredici elementi , sono giunti nel sistema solare con la terza flotta salarian, ricoprendo incarichi ufficiali e affrontare i razziatori. Terminata la loro missione, qualcuno deve aver pensato che la loro posizione poteva tornare utile, non so perché abbiano il comandante.»

« Come li troviamo?» chiese ashley

« Su richiesta del mio governo, ho fatto in modo che mi ritenessero un potenziale candidato. Sono quindi riuscito ad avvicinarmi al gruppo e sapere dove operavano, ma non l'obiettivo. Ho ottenuto però le specifiche della nave che usano per muoversi, si tratta di una piccola nave, esternamente appare come un vecchio modello ma all'interno si rivela invece un prodotto d'avanguardia.»

« Andiamo alla Normandy.» disse Ash, il gruppo la segui senza far domande, non che non c'è ne fossero ma potevano aspettare.

Una navetta si stava dirigendo verso una zona non dichiarata sicura dei moli.

«Comandate sono davvero sorpreso, da quando faccio questo lavoro solo altre due volte sono stato costretto a improvvisare e non mi piace farlo. Voglio dire, quando capita si ottengono solo azioni che mancano di classe, piene di una brutalità inutile. Ma essendo chi è lei non potevo aspettarmi di meno. Comandante?»

Shepard era ancora svenuto, all'interno della navetta

« Ah! Giusto. Immagino sia ora di svegliare il nostro eroe.» cosi dicendo Sal tirò fuori un comando a distanza « il fatto positivo è che potrò usare Shepard come la marionetta che mi serve, senza il fastidio di fargli tenere un comportamento normale. Se può consolarla fa più dispiacere a me che a Lei, usare simili metodi.»

Aziono quindi il comando alla massima potenza. Shepard apri gli occhi urlando di puro dolore, sentiva il cervello in fiamme e la sensazione di sprofondare nel vuoto.

«Potrei anche sbagliarmi.» ridacchio Sal.

Erano appena arrivati a livello degli attracchi, quando videro il comandate Armando-Owen Bailey con degli agenti di fronte al portellone della Normandy e tenevano in custodia gli ingegneri Gabriella Daniels e Kenneth Donnelly, il tenente Gregory Adams, Dr. Chakwas, Kahlee Sanders, Gavin, David Archer e Samantha Traynor .

Appena a distanza di voce Ashley gridò « Che succede Bailey? Rilasci il mio equipaggio immediatamente.»

« Ordine del comandate Shepard, tutto l'equipaggio della Normandy deve essere arrestato e la nave posta sotto sequestro, per il tentato omicidio del comandante stesso.» ripose Bailey

Nonostante quello che era successo questa notizia riusci a sorprenderla.

« Dannazione, in qualche modo con Shepard sono riusciti a metterci uno contro l'altro creando confusione.» mormoro Liara

« Non ha importanza.» dli rispose Ash sempre sotto voce.

Si rivolse quindi di nuovo al comandate del C-sec « Baily, quali che siano le sue intenzioni il mio grado si spettro è ancora valido, quindi rilasci il mio equipaggio e la nave. E' uno spettro ad ordinarlo!»

«Ho sentito cos'è successo, giù agli agglomerati! Non sono sicuro di potermi fidare di lei Tenente Williams e con l'ammiraglio Hachett in seduta con il Cnsiglio, non posso aver conferma della sua posizione.»

« Stronzo!» urlo Jack mentre ancora si stavano avvicinando

A meno di dieci metri, Ashley estrae la pistola puntandola in faccia a Bailey che esclamo « Cristo! Tenente che le passa per la testa!»

« Non le interessa, mi fa solo perdere tempo si sposti.» gli intimo Ash, alle sue spalle pote udire Vega dire « Cazzo! Lolita è più fori di testa di Loco»,

« Non ho mai pensato che questo soldatino, avesse le palle per una cosa simile.» gli rispose Jack. Ma averti anche una luce blu elettrica puntata su di lei, era Samara.

« Cosa significa Samara?» intervenne Ash

« Tenente Williams anche se tutto questo è per salvare il comandante Shepard, non posso rimanere inerte quando la vita di un innocente è in pericolo. Il mio ordine non lo permette, per favore metà giù le armi.»

« No.» le rispose risoluta Ash

La tensione era tale da rendere quasi difficile respirare, un errore è sarebbe scoppiato uno scontro dove sarebbe stato impossibile evitare dei morti.

Liara si avvicino a Samara, mormorandole qualcosa a voce troppo bassa per essere udita.

La Justicar dopo aver riflettuto un attimo, affermò che accettava quanto veniva proposto, Liara la ringrazio con un gesto della testa.

Ashley torno a concentrarsi sugli agenti C-sec.

« Bailey, tempo scaduto mi dia la sua risposta. Ora!»

« D'accordo, potete passare. Ma non potrà andare da nessuna parte, le morse d'attracco non possono essere sganciate e io non ho l'autorità per farlo.»

Ashely si rivolse ai suoi compagni « Ascoltate tutti, salite a bordo della Normandy. Kasumi hai detto che ti piaceva l'idea di rubare la nave di Shepard. Ora ne hai l'occasione, liberaci da quelle morse!»

« Lascia fare a me, Ash.»

«Wrex!» chiamo Ash

« Cosa? »

« Ho bisogno che rimani qui.»

« Starai scherzando» rispose il krogan

« Ascolta Wrex, anch'io ti vorrei a bordo. Ma sei l'unico tra noi che gode d'immunità diplomatica, devi chiarire le cose con il Consiglio o rischiamo di trovarci tutti contro e la situazione è già abbastanza difficile.»

«Affidarsi, alle mie abilità diplomatiche. Ami proprio il pericolo Williams..lo farò» Wrex non era chiaramente contento, ma riconosceva un ragionamento sensato.

Ashley parlò a coloro che erano stati arrestati da Bailey. « Non ho tempo di spiegarvi le cose, stiamo andato a salvare il comandate Shepard. Se venite con noi probabilmente sarete considerati criminali, la scelta è vostra.» Quindi si voltò entrando nella Normandy, tutti la seguirono.

« Traynor queste sono le specifiche di una nave, trovala» ordinò Ash

« Sissignore!»

« Kasumi, come stiamo con le morse?...Kasumi?»

In quel momento si senti la nave che veniva liberata e al solito la ladra apparve dal nulla «Tutto fatto.»

« Joker allontaniamoci da qui, per adesso.»

« Agli ordini, ma con l'occultamento ancora fuori uso non sarà facile.» rispose il pilota tramite interfono.

«Tenente, ho trovato la nave. Si dirige verso il portale.»

« Joker, seguiamola.»

«Ricevuto.»

Dopo alcuni minuti di navigazione vennero intercettati da alcune navi Salarian che spararono colpi d'avvertimento, ordinarono la resa e pretesero di far salire a bordo squadre di sicurezza per effettuare gli arresti, mentre altre navi arrivavano da dietro.

« Kirrahe è la sua gente ci parli lei, ma se non otteniamo risultati a breve passeremo con la forza.»

Il capitano Salarian si mise quindi in comunicazione dalla postazione di Traynor

« Inutile tenente Williams, hanno ricevuto ordini ufficiali di fermare la Normandy. Gli ordini sono provvisti del codice dell'alto Comando di Sur'kesh, sicuramente falso o rubato, non crederanno mai che sono falsi senza altre prove.»

Ashley poteva anche aver detto di voler usare la forza ma la Normady, senza occultamento dovuto alla mancanza di IDA, non poteva avere la meglio contro tutte quelle navi e caccia salarian.

«Navi in arrivo da poppa...» comunico Joker tramite interfono « sono almeno tre e sono dall'Alleanza...Come?...Sissignora... Ash, ho una comunicazione in arrivo dalle navi dell'Alleanza è l'ammiraglio Hannan Shepard, vuole parlate con te.»

« Passala in viva voce Joker.»

«Subito.» ripose il pilota

«Tenente Ashley Williams, si rende conto di cosa sta facendo? Si fermi subito e spero per lei che abbia una buona spiegazione per questo» ordinò Hannan Shepard

Ash si sentiva veramente frustata, nel perdere tempo a dare spiegazioni inutili che non sarebbero state credute senza ulteriori prove.

«Ammiraglio, dovrebbe aver saputo di suo figlio?» chiese Ash

« Ho saputo,cos'è successo, come so che Hackett mi ha detto di fidarmi di lei e ma so anche che sono state lanciate accuse molto gravi su di lei e l'equipaggio della Normady. Quali sono le sue intenzioni Tenente?»

Ha questa domanda Ash perse il minimo di pazienza che gli era rimasta.

– _Al diavolo se è un superiore e la madre di Shepard- _penso Ash,_ -certo mi sarebbe piaciuto iniziare meglio il nostro rapporto.-_

_«_Le mie intenzioni sono semplici, andare a salvare John Shepard, l'uomo che amo, suo figlio, che un giorno sperò di sposare e a cui dare dei figli e se per far questo dovrò aprire il fuoco contro sua madre, mia futura suocera e attuale ammiraglio, nonché nonna dei miei figli lo faro.»urlo Ash con quanta rabbia e fiato aveva in corpo.

A questo sfogo improvviso segui il silenzio. Tutti avevano udito e nessuno osava fiatare.

« Comunicazione dalla nave Ammiraglia, si metteranno a nostra difesa tra noi e la flotta salarian.» comunicò Joker.

Come in uno strano gioco di spinte, navi dell'Alleanza e Salarian incominciarono a eseguire manovre di precisione, le une per passare, le altre per fermarle. Nessuno voleva aprire il fuoco col rischio di provocare un grave incidente interstellare i Salarian avevano ordine di fermare solo la Normandy, non di mettersi contro l'intera flotta terreste. Più volte diverse navi si toccarono, riportando leggeri danni sulla corazza.

Li in mezzo, la Normady avanzava in attesa di uno spazio che le permettesse di superare quella situazione, sfruttando la sua maggior velocità e agilità. Dovevano però fare attenzione, usciti dalla protezione delle navi alleate i salarian avrebbero fatto fuoco.

Ash entro in cabina.

« Joker come andiamo?»

«Male...ci sono alcune aperture, ma senza occultamento e IDA a migliorare le mie manovre, finiremo sotto fuoco incrociato da parte dei Salarian.»

«Joker ti ricordi cosa ti dissi in cabina tempo fa.»

«Certo, come potrei dimenticarlo.»

« Non ho intenzioni di venir meno a quello che ho detto, rischierò la mia vita pur di rimediare ai miei errori.»

Joker trasse un profondo respiro e si tocco il capello « Rotta stabilita. Sarà dura gente, meglio se vi tenete forte.» e lanciò la Normandy verso l'apertura a sua avviso più invitante.

Quando mancava poco per uscire dalla protezione delle navi alleate, la nave effettuo una brusca manovra cambiando il suo assetto e rotta di 45 gradi, non una persona a bordo era rimasta in piedi, per poi continuare sulla nuova rotta.

« Joker, cosa combini?» chiese Ash mentre si rimetteva in piedi

« Non sono io. È la nave che fa testa sua, inoltre cosa sono queste scritte.»

Su tutti i monitor della nave era apparsa la stessa scritta 01001001 01000100 01000001

In quel momento arrivo Liara in cabina, « Che succede, per la Dea?»

« Non lo sappiamo» rispose Ash

«Dr. Liara T'Soni, ho analizzato il segnale trasmesso, proviene dall'interno della nave e precisamente dal nucleo IA e significa IDA» disse Glifo.

IDA! esclamarono tutti e tre all'unisono

«Joker, Ash, mi sentite, siamo riusciti a riattivare IDA almeno in parte» annuncio con tono trionfante Tali « l'occultamento sarà attivo tra trenta secondi.»

Un nuovo messaggio apparve sugli schermi

01001010 01100101 01100110 01100110 00100000 01100110 01101001 01100100 01100001 01110100 01101001

«Il testo dice "Jeff fidati".» annuncio Glifo

«D'accordo IDA, mi fido. Seguiamo la tua rotta.» commento il pilota

Joker diresse quindi la Normandy verso l'apertura da lui scartata ma scelta dall'IA della nave, attuando tutte le manovre evasive di cui era capace e avvertendo le minuscole correzione di rotta che venivano apportate da IDA. Ma l'impegno dell'IA si poteva anche vedere dalle centinaia di schermate di calcolo aperte su ogni monitor della nave, anche se non era al massimo stava impiegando tutte le risorse che aveva per calcolare ed evitare il fuoco nemico, con successo fino a quel momento. La nave aveva riportato solo qualche graffio e le barriere cinetiche erano ancora al 65%.

La voce di Tali risuono di nuovo in cabina

« Occultamento attivo tra 5..4..3..2...1. Siamo occultati.»

Con l'occultamento attivo,la Normandy riusci a liberarsi facilmente a passare tra le navi Salarian evitandone facilmente il fuoco ormai alla cieca e lasciandosele alle spalle.

Di fronte a loro non rimaneva altro che il portale Caronte.


	4. Scontro

Ashley aveva radunato tutti nella sala tattica della Normady. Di fronte a loro la raffigurazione del generatore d'energia oscura del portale.

« Miranda illustraci la situazione. »

« Questi sono i piani del reattore ricevuti da Hackett col permesso del Consiglio, pare che Wrex li abbia convinti delle nostre intenzioni. Risulta essere difeso da potenti difese automatiche anti-collissioni, siamo anche sicuri della presenza di una forza di difesa automatica composta da robot loki e ymir. La Normandy SR-2 a differenza della nave usata dei nostri avversari è troppo grande per avvicinarsi al portale senza provocarne l'attivazione.»

« Se è cosi ben difeso, come hanno fatto ad entrare cosi facilmente?» Vega

« Hanno usato i codici di spettro di Shepard, sfortunatamente sono arrivati prima che il consiglio prendesse atto della situazione e li disattivasse.» Ash

« Ma cosa vogliono?» Jacob

«Non lo sappiamo.» Miranda

In quel momento l'immagine del reattore venne sostituita da un altra, usa sezione ingrandita di quest'ultimo, in cui si poteva vedere, evidenziato in rosso, un determinato oggetto.

«Pare che IA di questa nave, abbia trovato qualcosa...si direbbe una bomba.»Javik

La stessa immagine, vene quindi riproposta con uno zoom minore, mettendo in evidenza questa volta quattro oggetti rossi

«Non una bomba...ma delle bombe. A giudicare dai dati, dovrebbero essere della cariche demolitrici, già attivate» esclamò Garrus

«Se dovessero esplodere, cosa accadrebbe al reattore e al portale soprattutto? » chiese Samara

«Quelle cariche sono solo la miccia, non hanno la potenza per danneggiare il portale, ma distruggendo il reattore possono innescare una reazione a catena che destabilizzerà l'energia oscura all'interno del portale, portando alla sua esplosione. Il risultato sarà lo stesso di quando Shepard distrusse il portale batarian. »Miranda

« Cazzo, devono essere più fuori di testa di un vorcha ubriaco. Se quell'affare esplode siamo tutti morti.» disse Zaeed

«Mi sembrano più fuori di testa dell'uomo misterioso o del padre di Miranda. Scendiamo, spacchiamogli il culo e vendichiamoci» propose Jack

« Mi piace il suo piano.» propose Grunt

Ash spiegò il piano che aveva intenzione di seguire « Per sbarcare servirà la navetta, purtroppo saranno necessari tre sbarchi per portaci tutti per questo ci divideremo in tre squadre. La prima composta da Garrus, Jacob, Miranda, Liara e Vega sbarcherà vicino alla nave nemica, dovete tagliare a loro la via di fuga, dubito faranno esplodere le bombe con loro presenti. La seconda squadra penderà terra vicino al lato ovest del reattore e li che si trovano gli uffici della sicurezza e probabilmente i comandi di disattivazione dei mech. Tali voglio che tu vada con la seconda squadra, sei il nostro miglior ingegnere, dovresti essere in grado di disattivare i mech e le difese.»

« Certo Ash, nessun problema.» risposeTali

« Con te verranno, Javik, Jack, Samara e Grunt. Javik avrai tu il comando di questa squadra, proteggete Tali fino a quando non avrà disattivato i mech.»

«Sempre se non li distruggiamo tutti, prima che lei abbia finito. »disse divertito Grunt

«Ricevuto, insegneremo a quelle macchine a non aggredire gli organici.» commentò Javik

« La terza squadra sarà formata da me, Kirrahe, Kasumi, Zaeed.. Prenderò io il comando, il nostro compito sarà disarmare le cariche, Kirrahe voglio che se ne occupi lei, essendo state programmate da dei salarian e con la sua esperienza nella SOS dovrebbe riuscirci.»

« Certamente» confermò Kirrahe

«Atterreremo in cima al reattore, passando dall'entrata sul tetto. Kasumi ci aprirà la porta nel caso fosse chiusa, una volta detto i nostri obiettivi saranno disattivare le cariche, recuperare Shepard, eliminare chi sta dietro a tutto questo» disse Ash terminando l'esposizione del suo piano.

«Il momento peggiore sarà il trasporto, li saremo indifesi. Dipenderà tutto da te, Steve?»

« Dovrei farcela Tenente, quei cannoni sono studiati per colpire asteroidi. Sono capaci di colpi ad alto potenziale a lungo raggio, ma con basso volume di fuoco e lenti ad adattarsi a rapidi cambiamenti di rotta.» spiegò Steve.

L'immagine venne sostituita da un nuovo messaggio di IDA, nuovamente tradotto con l'ausilio di Glifo.

«IDA ha analizzato il programma delle difese. Ritiene di poter condurre azioni di

cyber-sabotaggio, non essendoci IA attiva il Consiglio non l'ha dotato delle difese necessarie per resistere a queste. Può disattivarle, ma col rischio che facciano fuoco sulla Normandy prima che vi riesca, allo stato attuale ritiene che la nave dovrebbe resistere ai primi colpi. Non può fare niente per i mech, essendo su un altra rete interna al reattore»

Ash ci penso su un attimo è alla fine diede il suo assenso, le squadre sarebbero partite una volta disattivati i cannoni.

Joker fece avvicinare la Normady al reattore con frequenti cambiamenti di rotta. Appena a portata i cannoni a difesa del reattore spararono, i loro colpi furono evitati facilmente all'inizio, ma diventava impegnativo avvicinandosi, non erano adatti a fermare una nave, ma erano tanti.

Appena nel raggio di trasmissione IDA inizio la sua opera di sabotaggio, più lentamente a causa della sua attivazione parziale.

Un colpo riusci a colpire la parte esterna dell'ala desta della Normandy, dove questa si collegava alla fusoliera. L'intera nave tremo al colpo e le barriere cinetiche crollarono, non seguirono però altri attacchi. IDA aveva concluso il suo incarico, anche se danneggiata la Normandy rimaneva operativa.

Parti la navetta che scarico la 1° squadra vicino alla nave nemica. I suoi membri fecero appena in tempo a prendere posizione, prima che numerose raffiche di colpi esplodessero tutto attorno.

Il nemico si era subito accorto del loro arrivo, ad affrontali c'erano soldati salarian armati con fucili d'assolto e mitragliatrici portatili e difesi da armature pesanti e scudi.

« Tutto questo non vi ricorda, quando abbiamo affrontati i Collettori?» chiese Garrus, il turian parlò con una nota divertita nella voce.

«Non direi, qui siamo messi meglio.» gli rispose Jacob

«Voi ragazzi sapete come divertivi.» intervenne Vega

«Non mi pare il momento di rivangare il passato.» suggerì Miranda

La 1°squadra entrò in azione.

Sette minuti dopo la 2° squadra veniva scaricata, lanciandosi in una corsa verso il terminale della sicurezza. Inizialmente senza nessun problema, a metà del percorso trovarono i primi Loki facilmente distrutti da Jack a mani nude. La disattivazione di quei primi mech, aveva segnalato agli altri la presenza e posizione del nemico.

Si trovarono ben presto contro una forza mista di una decina di Loki e tre Ymir.

Javik commento che gli ricordava una battaglia contro dei sintetici, avvenuta nel suo ciclo. Ma quella che si divertiva di più era Jack, amava scatenare al massimo la sua forza biotica e sfondare con quella la corazza pesante degli Ymir.

Altri sette minuti dopo la terza squadra era sul tetto, Kasumi sblocco facilmente ogni chiusura di sicurezza e ben presto furono dentro al complesso del reattore.

Incontrarono alcuni soldati nemici, ma dopo alcuni colpi si ritirarono verso il centro della struttura.

« Strano.» commento Kirrahe « forse perché siamo in soprannumero.»

«Non mi convince.» Zaeed

La squadra riusci ad avanzare disattivando tutte le cariche, incontrando solo minima resistenza. I nemici, sparavano qualche colpo per poi ritirarsi.

«Kirrahe è lei quello che li conosce meglio. Che ne pensa?» domandò Ashley

«Si stanno ritirando verso il centro, sicuramente per organizzare meglio la difesa. Non ci hanno impedito di disattivare le bombe, sono mercenari a loro importa più rimanere vivi che completare la missione e vogliono evitare perdite inutili.»

«Mi sembra sensato. Sanno che non ce ne andremmo senza Shepard e se ci ammazzano potranno far esplodere lo stesso le cariche.» disse Ash, giusto per chiarire il concetto.

Mentre avanzavano, dal trasmettitore del casco Ash pote sentire Javik annunciare la disattivazione dei mech, seguito da Garrus che dichiarava che il nemico si stava ritirando verso il centro.

« A tutte le squadre. Recatevi all'ingresso della sala principale.» ordinò Ashley.

Si erano tutti ritrovati davanti alla porta della sala centrale, alcuni avevano riportate delle lievi ferite ma niente che il medigel non potesse curare.

« Tenente, è sicuramente una trappola. Lo sa?» chiese Kirrahe

« Gente, entriamo, li uccidiamo e liberiamo Shepard. » gridò Ashely esponendo il suo piano

Tutti quanti, fecero segni d'approvazione e imbracciarono più saldamente le loro armi.

Solo kirrahe mormorò qualcosa sulla sanità mentale delle persone che circondavano Shepard, ma era d'accordo anche lui con il piano.

Kasumi sblocco la porta, entrarono velocemente mettendosi subito al riparo. La stanza era poco luminosa e silenziosa.

Il resto delle luci della sala s'accesero assieme e quasi fosse uno spettacolo, sulla postazione rialzata dove si trovavano i comandi del reattore, un salarian si mise ben in mostra.

«Signori, se volevate venire alla festa potevate dircelo. Avremmo preparato da mangiare e da bere.»

« kirrahe..» Sal parlò come tono assolutamente amichevole, come se stesse parlando al suo miglior amico «..potresti fare almeno le presentazioni. Anche se scommetto che so chi sono i tuoi ospiti, sono gli eroi della Normandy . Per chi non mi conosce potete chiamarmi Sal, sembra che questa sarà una battaglia tra leggende, la "Lega degli Eletti" con i suoi attuali dieci membri, purtroppo ho perso 2 compagni a causa vostri a casa del Comandate, contro" Squadra di Shepard". Però mi domando, ora che il comandate è uno di noi, vi potete ancora permettere di usare questo nome?»

A quale parole un uomo a volto scoperto si fece avanti, era Shepard senz'ombra di dubbio ma aveva lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto.

« Bastardo, cosa gli hai fatto?» gridò Ashley

«Niente di grave, sul serio. L'ho solo privato della libertà di scelta, adesso è un obbediente marionetta. Se vi può consola il vero comandate è ancora cosciente al suo interno e vede tutto, guardatelo attentamente in volto se volete avere una conferma alle mie parole.»

Lo fecero, è quello che videro li sconvolse per poi infondere in ognuno di loro una rabbia senza precedenti. Il comandate , privo della libertà, era in piedi acconto a Sal e stava piangendo.

« Vuole sfruttare il vostro legame con Shepard contro di voi, per questo ve l'ha mostrato senza casco.» urlò Kirrahe rivolgendosi all'intera squadra.

Ma era inutile, tutti quanti si buttarono all'attacco lo stesso fece la "lega del eletti"

« Comandante, uccida i suoi amici.» ordino Sal

Quella che si volse non fu un combattimento, ma una guerra. Entrambe le parti usarono qualsiasi cosa a loro disposizione portando lo scontro ad una violenza inaudita, in cui il caos regnava.

In quella situazione, Shepard fece la sua apparizione saltando una copertura piombando su Garrus, incredulo di venir attaccato dal suo miglior amico, con la lama dell'omni-tool. Riusci a difendersi parando la lama con il fucile di precisione.

« Shepard, combatti svegliati.» gli grido Garrus.

Mentre i suoi amici si trattenevano per evitare di ferirlo, il comandate no.

Alle spalle di Shepard apparve Kasumi, per portare uno dei suoi attacchi a sorpresa. Ma Shepard, ritenuto il migliore per buoni motivi, si getto in avanti facendo una capriola evitando l'attacco ed estraendo la pistola.

Quindi sparò, colpendo Kasumi al fianco. La ladra era ferita, ma viva e in ginocchio ma non più in grado di muoversi.

In quella situazione, Ashley vide finalmente Shepard e corse verso di lui per fermarlo, ma era costretta a perdere tempo mentre schivava gli attacchi nemici.

Garrus reagi con un attacco elettrico che sovraccarico gli scudi di Shepard, facendo guadagnare un attimo prezioso a Grunt che gli arrivo alla spalle, cingendo lo s.p.e.t.t.r.o. con le braccia e stritolandolo leggermente mentre lo sollevava in aria, facendogli perdere l'arma.

Ashley, ormai vicina, da dietro un riparo osservò la scena contenta di come stava andando, contro la forza di un Krogan nessun umano poteva farcela.

La lama del factotum penetro nel Braccio di Grunt, per poi girarsi di alcuni gradi. Il Krogan perse la presa, facendo tornare di nuovo libero Shepard.

Garrus, lancio un urlo e si precipito in avanti, ancora prima che il comandate liberatosi dalla presa di Grunt toccasse il suolo. Prima che potesse reagire Shepard ricette una testata da parte del turian dritta sul naso, barcollò per il colpo ma non cadde anche se perdeva sangue dal naso chiaramente rotto. La pelle a scaglie dei turian era decisamente troppo dura rispetto a quella umana.

Garrus si fece avanti un altra volta, voleva fermare una volta per tutte il suo amico. Ma se Garrus era il migliore sulla Normandy a usare armi di precisione, non si poteva dire lo stesso del corpo a corpo. Shepard con un abile mossa lo buttò a terra e ora si stagliava sopra di lui, con il braccio armato di lama del factoum tirato indietro, pronto ad affondare nel turian.

Ashley, non aveva perso un secondo dell'azione fulminea di entrambi, si fece avanti gridando il nome di Shepard con l'arma puntata contro di lui. Il comandate guardo in direzione della voce, incrociando lo sguardo di Ash.

– _Ho giurato che l'avrei salvato,l'avrei riportato indietro a costo di diventare un rinnegato. Ma non ho mai pensato in questo modo.- _penso Ash.

Sparò due colpi.

Shepard cadde a terra, mentre da due ferite al petto il sangue fuoriusciva.

Per Ash fu come essere in un incubo. Ricordava il suo precipitarsi su Shepard, abbracciarlo, applicare tutto il medi gel rimasto e il chiamare subito la dr Chakwas.

Intorno a Lei, intanto la battaglia stava giungendo al termine. La "lega degli eletti" era sconfitta, tre membri incluso il salarian Sal furono catturati, tutti quanti compreso i prigionieri avevano bisogno di cure.

La dr Chakwas arrivo nel giro di pochi minuti, applico una medicazione d'emergenza a Shepard e con l'aiuto di Vega e Jacob lo portarono alla navetta con lui andarono Kasumi, Grunt, Zaeed, che avevano riportato le ferite più gravi. Gli altri rimasero in attesa del ritorno della navetta.

Ash decise di rimanere a terra, aveva ancora qualcosa da fare.

Si diresse verso i prigionieri salarian, tenuti sotto sorveglianza da Kirrehe e Samara, fermandosi di fronte a Sal, che vedendola arrivare si mise in piedi.

« Tenente Williams, piacere di conoscerla. Ha una faccia terribilmente tesa, mi sembra che i maschi umani in questi casi dicano alle femmine "Tesoro hai bisogno di una buona scopata, per liberarti di tutto lo stress in eccesso. Se vuoi ti do una mano".»

Ash, nonostante la sua determinazione a quelle parole perse per un attimo di concentrazione. Riusci solo a pensare che quel salarian doveva essere uno stupido, per dire qualcosa di simile nella situazione in cui versava.

Un pugno, blu scintillante, arrivo a Sal in pieno stomaco. Prima della reazione di Ashley, Samara

aveva rimandato il salarian per terra. Nonostante fosse una persona controllata, stava facendo fatica a rimanere tale.

«Irritante» fu l'unico commento dell'asari.

«Gelosa. E' arrabbiata perché prima ci ho provato con lei, è penso di aver fatto colpo.» fu invece

quello del Salarian.

Ashley alla fine decise cosa fare. La usava di rado perché non si era mai trovata a suo agio con le lame elettroniche del factotum, preferiva quelle antiche in carbonio e ben bilanciate, ma per questa volta sarebbe andata bene.

Attivo la lama e la calo sulla testa del salarian.

Due cornetti volarono in aria e il salarian grido di dolore cercando ci coprirsi le ferite con le mani.

Quindi parlo hai prigionieri.

« La vostra vita non ha valore, posso farvi quello che voglio e nessuno qui dentro mi fermerà. Voglio sapere cosa avete fatto a Shepard.»

Gli altri due prigionieri dovevano essere molto legati ai loro cornetti, consegnarono subito ad Ashley dopo aver frugato nella tuta del loro comandate quello che era chiaramente un comando a distanza, affermando però di non sapere altro.

« Va bene tenente le dirò quello che vuole sapere, ma parlerò solamente con il qui presente capitano Kirrahe da solo e in cambio di cure mediche.» anche se ancora dolorante e sanguinante pareva che Sal avesse riacquistato un po di autocontrollo.

« Tenente avrà le informazioni che vuole, lascia fare a me. Lei deve andare da Shepard» fu soprattutto l'ultima parte dalla frase a convincerla ad essere d'accordo con il capitano.

Era passata un ora da quando aveva recuperato Shepard e sconfitto i nemici. L'operazione era andata a buon fine e la vita del comandante non era in pericolo, tutti gli altri erano stati medicati e la Normady si stava dirigendo verso la Terra a velocità dimezzata. Il danno riportato dai cannoni, rendeva rischioso per la struttura della nave una velocità maggiore.

La dr Chakwas aveva per comodità radunato tutti in sala tattica, l'infermeria non era abbastanza grande e stava spiegando quanto appreso.

«Su resoconto del capitano Kirrahe, pare che alcuni dottori salarian abbiano applicato internamente alla mente del comandate, un dispositivo per il controllo della mente. Nonostante tutte le analisi non veniva rilevato perché in parte organico e protetto contro tutti gli esami invasivi. Sono però riuscita ad avere un idea della sua forma è ubicazione ricorrendo a tecnologi sorpassata, utilizzando la tecnica della Tac non più in uso da ormai un secolo. Ho ottenuto quest'immagine.»

Al centro della sala apparve, un immagine del cervello del comandate e proprio al centro una figura nera della forma di un cubo di 1 cm x1 cm.

« Il comando a distanza rinvenuto da Ashley è quello di quest'affare, sembra al suo interno contenga una IA che fa agire il suo ospite come vuole, dietro specifiche istruzioni, schiacciandone la volontà. Il comando permette di stabilire fino a che punto sopprimere la personalità della vittima, tanto più sarà soppressa meno apparirà naturale il suo comportamento. Quando avete affrontato Shepard il comando era al massimo della potenza, ora abbiamo messo il comando al minimo e quando il comandate si sveglierà dovrebbe essere in grado di raccontarci tutto. Anche se ora sappiamo tutto questo, non siamo lo stesso in grado di liberare Shepard da questo controllo.»

« Si spieghi meglio doc? » intervenne Ashley.

«Il comando non può disattivare IA presente nel cervello, inoltre sempre dal resoconto del prigioniero ha delle misure di sicurezza che portano alla morte dell'ospite se IA rileva tentativi di rimozione forzata, se riceve un ordine tramite il comando o se rileva che la missione del soggetto è fallita o terminata.» A quel parole il silenzio calo nella sala, loro avevano fatto fallire la missione quindi...

«Ma Shepard è ancora vivo.» disse Liara

«Questo perché Shepard ha perso conoscenza prima che la battaglia fosse finita, di conseguenza IA non ha informazioni sull'andamento della missione. Probabilmente è in attesa di altre informazioni, per questo tengo Shepard sedato, non sappiamo cosa accadrebbe se si svegliasse.»

« Non può essere vero» Ashley si sentiva le forze mancare, aveva fatto tutto quello che poteva ma l'uomo che amava continuava a essere in pericolo.

Miranda vicino a lei la sorresse. « Trattandosi di un IA ho chiesto a Kahlee Sanders e David Archer di assistermi nel trovare una soluzione.» disse la donna di ghiaccio.

Chakwas si dimostrò d'accordo.

Non essendoci niente da fare tranne aspettare Ash, nonostante le sue obiezioni, su ordine del medico e su insistenza di tutti gli altri decise di andare a riposare. La dr Chakwas l'informò che aveva incaricato IDA di osservarla, se non andava a riposare le avrebbe somministrato personalmente dei calmanti che l'avrebbero messa fuori gioco per un paio d'ore.

Subito dopo aver contattato l'ammiraglio Hackett dalla sala comunicazione e aver fatto rapporto, raggiunse la cabina di Shepard e si addormentò, ripensando anche a quello che Liara, un tempo considerata una rivale nei confronti di Shepard, aveva fatto per Lei per risolvere la situazione con Samara. L'asari si era offerta di garantire con la propria vita l'operato di Ashley di fronte alla Justicar, che se avesse ritenuto di dover agire avrebbe ucciso entrambe.

Venne svegliata un'ora dopo da Traynor, che l'avvisa di un messaggio in arrivo dall'ammiraglio. Recatasi nuovamente in sala comunicazione attese che si formasse l'immagine di Hackett.

« Salve, Tenente.» disse l'immagine

« Ammiraglio...Lieta di vederla Ammiraglio, grazie ancora dell'aiuto con i salarian.» quello che era apparsa di fonte a lei in collegamento, era l'ammiraglio Hannan Shepard

– _Che diavolo, Traynor!_ – pensò

« Ho ordinato io, al suo tenente di non dire niente. » disse l'ammiraglio

Ash era sorpresa, sperò solo che non si notasse. Aveva parlato solo una volta alla madre di Shepard, urlandole addosso e minacciando di far fuoco sulla sua nave.

Fece appello al marine che era in lei, mettendosi su un attenti come non faceva da quando matricola vedeva gli alti ufficiali passare in rassegna la truppa.

L'ammiraglio Hannan, prosegui esponendo gli ordini ricevuti

« Hackett si è consultato con il Consiglio, che ha chiesto che Shepard sia allontanato dalla Normandy e riportato sulla Cittadella il prima possibile, sia messo sotto stretta sorveglianza e isolato, gli sia negato qualsiasi accesso a un terminale e gli siano fornite tutte le cure adeguate.»

« Cosa? Vogliono arrestarlo? Non hanno letto il rapporto...la sua vita...lei è sua madre.» disse incredula Ash.

Hannah ignorò la sua domanda e continuò a parlare.

«L'ammiraglio Hackett mi ha quindi ordinato di raggiungere la Normandy, di assicurarmi quale sia lo stato del comandate Shepard, della nave e dell'equipaggio, di accertarmi che le cure siano adeguate e la sicurezza non sia compromessa. Con la raccomandazione di riportarlo sulla Cittadella in tempi accettabili.»

Ash era ancora più confusa. « Ma gli ordini del Consiglio?»

« Sono un ammiraglio dell'Alleanza, come tale rispondo agli ordini che giungono solo da quest'ultima e da nessun altro. Inoltre il Consiglio ha solo chiesto.» La donna stava visibilmente sorridendo. « Tenente si faccia trovare pronta a queste coordinate tra un paio d'ore, salirò personalmente sulla Normandy.»

« Sissignore, agli ordini signore» rispose Ashley

Informo Joker della nuova rotta e andò a dormire ma senza riuscirci, i suoi pensieri vagavano dal figlio alla madre e chiedendosi come la valutava quest'ultima.

Alla fine riusci a dormire almeno un po', per essere svegliata dalla sveglia a mezz'ora prima dell'arrivo.

– _Dopo quello che è successo sarà inutile, ma cerchiamo lo stesso di salvare il salvabile da questo rapporto - _penso Ash. Quindi s'infilo in bagno, nel tentativo di darsi una sistemata.

Erano tutti sul ponte e Ash, non poté fare a meno di notare come non fosse la sola ad avere avuto la sua stessa idea.

Dall'interfono, Joker annuncio l'arrivo della nave dell'ammiraglio. Svolte le formalità di rito, venne estesa la passerella.

Ash sentiva un nodo alla stomaco.

La porta s'apri e l'Ammiraglio Hannan Shepard fece il suo ingresso sulla Normandy.

Chi non era dell'Alleanza attese inizialmente che l'ammiraglio ricevesse il saluto dei propri uomini e quindi la salutarono secondo i modi dei rispettivi popoli. Hannah chiamò subito il riposo.

« Finalmente posso conoscere di persona colei ama mio figlio, che spera di sposarlo e che vorrebbe dare alla luce i miei nipoti, Tenente Ashley Williams.» disse Hannah impassibile.

«Sissignora» rispose Ashley mentre pensava -_DANNAZONE!DANNAZONE!DANNAZONE!-_

e odiandosi per la risposta data anche se sincera.

«Tenente, mi presenti velocemente queste persone e mi porti da mio figlio.»

Ashley fece quanto detto e dopo un occhiata prolungata al Prothean e aver salutato Miranda che già conosceva, l'ammiraglio si diresse in infermeria.

« Che ne pensate?» chiese Vega

« Ho avvertito una grande forza in quella donna» osservò Javik

Rimasero ancora un po' a parlare delle loro impressioni per poi tornare ai loro compiti.

In infermeria l'ammiraglio venne accolto da dr_. _Chakwas e Kahlee Sanders, ma tralasciando le buone maniere Hannah le ignoro e andò ad abbracciare suo figlio ancora in coma farmacologico, alla fine domando:

« Signore qual'è la situazione? Come lo salviamo.»

« Ci stiamo ancora lavorando ammiraglio, abbiamo alcune idee ma nessuna che ci dia qualche garanzia.» spiegò la Chakwas

« Capisco. Fate del vostro meglio.»

« Si ammiraglio» ripose Kahlee Sanders

«Tenente, m'accompagni nella cabina del comandante. Vorrei parlare in privato.»

« Sissignora.»

Ash si era aspettata questa richiesta, ma anche cosi non pote evitare di sentire un certo disagio

Mentre erano in ascensore, l'ammiraglio le chiese:

« Tenente è in cinta?»

_-Decisamente una donna diretta- _penso Ash, mentre poteva sentire il viso arrossarsi.

«No signora, non ancora»

«Capisco.» gli rispose

– _Cos'era? Giurerei di aver sentito un tono di delusione, nella voce dell'ammiraglio.-_

Non parlarono più fino a quando non furono in cabina, dove l'ammiraglio osservò i modellini delle navi, fece delle osservazione sui pesci, lanciò un occhiata poco rassicurante al criceto e obiettando che gli ingegneri dell'Alleanza, dovevano imparare da quelli di Cerberus su come si fare le cabine.

Nel mentre Ashley era rimasta in piedi, in silenzio non sapendo bene come comportarsi.

L'ammiraglio s'accomodo su una sedia, si tolse il capello e slaccio i primi bottoni della divisa.

«Tenente Ashley Williams, direi di lasciar perdere le formalità. Non desidero un incontro formale con lei, anche se il mio maggior pensiero è Shepard non posso far niente per mio figlio tranne aspettare e affidarmi a quelle due signore, sulle cui capacità non ho dubbi. Quello che posso fare è prendere tempo per tenere alla larga il Consiglio e conoscere la donna che mio figlio ama.

Se vuole possiamo darci del tu, ma se si sente di più a suo agio possiamo rimanere al Lei.»

L' attenzione di Ashley era completamente rivolta ad Hannan Shepard, di sicuro un ufficiale non comune. Poteva avvertire la forte sicurezza che emanava, aveva superato i cinquant'anni e aveva raggiunto il grado d'ammiraglio nella recente guerra con i Razziatori, proveniva da una famiglia con una lunga tradizione militare e aveva avuto modo di distinguersi più volte, nel corso della carriera.

Per quello che riguardava la donna, non poteva evitare d'ammirare il fisico tonico degno di una quarantenne a giudicare dalla curve che apparivano dall'uniforme, un viso che sembrava sincero e aperto al riso, due splendidi occhi verdi che sembravano capaci di sostenere qualsiasi sguardo e che davano l'impressioni di non abbassarsi per nessuno, il tutto incorniciato da una capigliatura color rosso fuoco raccolta in una ciocca all'indietro.

Alla fine prese fiato e parlò « Hannah...», mentre l'altra donna rispose con un ampio sorriso.

Andarono avanti per due ore a parlare degli avvenimenti recenti. Hannah faceva domande precise a cui Ashley rispondeva nello stesso modo, volle sapere tutto della SR-2 ma soprattutto di ogni singolo compagno di viaggio di suo figlio, alla fine gli venne mostrata la foto fatta alla fine della festa a casa di Shepard

«Sembra cosi felice.» commento Hannah, non poté evitare di avere gli occhi umidi.

L'Ammiraglio riprese il discorso «Ashley, le famiglie con una lunga tradizione militare sono molto poche» a quelle parole Ash ebbe un attimo di preoccupazione « d'altronde non potrebbe essere diversamente visto il lavoro che svolgiamo, posso dire che almeno da parte materna, John ha almeno dieci generazioni di soldati alle sue spalle. Sebbene non abbia mai fatto niente per farlo pesare,ho sempre sperato che la mia futura nuora appartenesse a questa cerchia.»

– _Certo, a patto che non abbia niente di cui vergognarsi, come un generale che si è arreso alla flotta turian nella guerra del primo contatto. Non importa, anche a costo di contrariarla dirò che sono fiera di mio nonno e di mio padre anche se non raggiunse i gradi d'ufficiale.- _Penso Ash

« Per questo sono stata molto colpita quando per la prima volta mio figlio mi ha parlato di te è ha nominato i Williams, ma non per i motivi riguardanti tuo nonno o tuo padre, a cui stavi chiaramente pesando. Si, Ashley è abbastanza facile indovinare a cosa stavi pensando.» disse Hannah mostrando uno splendido sorriso, «Sebbene sia un fatto irrilevante, devi sapere che sia io, Hackett e Anderson siamo stati coinvolti nella guerra del primo contatto e abbiamo conosciuto tuo nonno, sebbene in momenti diversi della vita.»

Quest'ultima frase aveva ottenuto la piena attenzione di Ash, che pareva impaziente di sentire il resto e fece cenno ad Hannah d'andare avanti.

« Io e Anderson ci conoscemmo all'accademia ufficiale, vi entrammo allo stesso anno. Il nostro capo camerata era ufficiale di nome Steve Hackett, fu li che ci conoscemmo ed ebbe inizio la nostra amicizia. Dopo l'accademia le nostre strade si separarono per un certo tempo, poi Hackett e io partecipammo alla guerra del primo contatto nel 2157, lui fu il mio caposquadra e conobbe tuo nonno in quell'occasione, quando il suo nome non era stato ancora macchiato, so che ancora adesso ne porta un buon ricordo e lo ha sempre rispettato, imparò l'importanza della tenacia da lui. Anderson l'ho incontro subito dopo la guerra, anche se vi aveva preso parte non fu mai agli ordini del generale Williams in quel periodo, fu l'unico di noi ad aver conosciuto l'ammiraglio Grissom, rimase ai suoi ordini per almeno sei mesi e fu con l'esperienza fatta con lui che imparò che un buon ufficiale è colui che non solo rischia la vita, ma anche la propria carriera e onore per la vita dei suoi uomini. Devi sapere che il generale Williams non aveva intenzione d'arrendersi, ma fu abbandonato dai politici dell'Alleanza che non gli ordinarono mai la ritirata, ma lo misero in condizione di non fare altrimenti. Ritenevano che usare ulteriori forze per difendere Shanxi sarebbe stato uno spreco e quando i turian tagliarono i rifornimenti, non mandarono nessun aiuto. Il generale resistette per quello che le risorse permettevano, ma quando raggiungemmo il limite fu costretto dalle circostanze a scegliere tra due alternative, usare le poche navi a sua disposizione per cercare di riaprire i rifornimenti con rischio di perderle col rischio di intrappolare tutti sul pianeta oppure usarle per caricare sopra ogni umano ancora vivo, forzare il blocco dei turian portando civili e soldati al sicuro. Fece quest'ultima scelta, grazie a lui coloro che erano ancora vivi lo rimasero, ma una sconfitta non è politicamente accettabile e i gradi più in alto dell'Alleanza scaricarono su di lui l'intera responsabilità. Io lo conobbi alla fine della sua carriera, quando non potendo congedarlo o dargli nuovi incarichi lo fecero rimanere in un limbo, fonte di chiacchiere tra gli ufficiali era evitato da tutti i militari di carriera . Fu in quella situazione che lo incontrai, i miei due amici mi avevano raccontato le loro impressioni e desideravo conoscerlo, per questo quando fui trasferita per un certo periodo sulla stazione Arcturus alla mia prima uscita andai a trovarlo mentre da solo sedeva al circolo ufficiali, mi presentai e mi disse d'andarmene se ci tenevo alla mia carriera, io risposi sedendomi al suo tavolo e offrendo da bere. Dopo molte settimane e molte bottiglie imparai a rispettare quell'uomo come i miei amici e penso che anche lui si fidasse di me e so che si ricordava di Hackett e Anderson. Come a loro anche a me insegno qualcosa, l'importanza della famiglia e che essa è più importante di qualsiasi carriera e l'orgoglio verso il proprio operato, il generale infatti non si curò mai delle voci su di lui e non le smenti essendo orgoglio delle scelte da lui fatte, ma non si perdonò mai di aver rovinato la carriera del figlio.»

Al termine di questo racconto Ashley era veramente turbata, nessuno aveva mai parlato in difesa di suo nonno o della sua famiglia e scoprire ora che Hackett e Hannah lo ricordavano con rispetto e che anche Anderson aveva portato un buon ricordo di lui portarono Ash, sul punto di piangere.

Aveva bisogno di fiato, si alzo dalla sedia dove stava di fronte ad Hannah e fece qualche passo, Anderson non l'aveva mai trattata in maniera diversa per via del suo nome, come fecero altri ufficiali, e ora capiva il perché e che doveva ringraziare suo nonno se aveva incontrato un comandate che gli aveva dato una possibilità e l'occasione di mostrare il proprio valore.

Hannah le si avvicinò.

« Ammiraglio...Hannah..va tutto bene, mi serve solo un attimo.»

Hannah allargò le braccia e la strinse in un abbraccio, lei era sempre più confusa.

«Ashley, non sarei un buon ufficiale se non fossi capace d'intuire l'umore degli uomini, tu non stai bene. Dai rapporti che ho letto, da quello che visto in questa cabina e da quello che mi hai raccontato è chiaro che sei al limite sia emotivamente che fisicamente, come tutti su questa nave ma tu più di altri. Sei stanca, hai fatto azioni di cui non sei fiera per salvare mio figlio e ancora non sai se serviranno, ti ho raccontato questi aneddoti perché sapevo che ti avrebbero scosso, hai bisogno di rilassarti e sfogarti per poter pensare a mente lucida, come ogni buon ufficiale in capo. Quindi se vuoi piangere fallo, da amica prometto che nessuno lo sopra.»

A quelle parole Ashley pianse, come non faceva da tempo, come dalla presunta morte di Shepard dopo la SR1. Le due donne rimasero cosi per alcuni minuti, alla fine Ashley volle staccarsi, aveva gli occhi rossi e gonfi, ma stava meglio.

«Hannah... temo di averti macchiato la divisa.»

«Non importa Asheley, era per una buona causa.»

«Cosa suggerisce di fare ora. l'ufficiale in comando della Normandy?»

« Direi d'andare da Chakwas , per sentire se ci sono novità.»

Hannan si dimostro d'accordo e s'avviarono all'ascensore « Solo una raccomandazione Tenente, indipendentemente dalla confidenza al di fuori del privato pretendo che si rispettino i gradi.»

«Certo Ammiraglio.»

Qualche minuto dopo l'ammiraglio seguito da Ash, entrava in infermeria.

«Signore, spero abbiate buone notizie da darci.» dichiaro rivolgendosi a Chakwas e Sanders affiancate da Javik

«Forse» dichiarò Sanders « Javik era venuto per informarsi sul comandate ed ha avvertito tecnologia prothean attiva.»

«Cosa? Ma sarebbe..» l'ammiraglio non aggiunse altro, avere un prothean vivo era ancora più assurdo « Andate avanti.»

Fu Javik questa volta ad intervenire «Tramite il "tocco", un'abilità che nel ciclo attuale non esiste, ho avuto conferma che all'interno del corpo del comandate è presente tecnologia prothean, di questo sono sicuro.»

« Questa spiega perché non ha risentito degli effetti del Crucibolo, pensavamo fosse tecnologia dei razziatori ma non capivamo come fosse attiva.» spiegò Chakwas

«Tutto questo è interessante. Ma voglio sapere come togliamo quell'affare Shepard?» disse Ashely

« Esatto. Al momento questa e la nostra sola priorità.» affermò l'ammiraglio

Chakwas e Sanders si scambiarono un attimo un occhiata. Fu Sanders a parlare « Sappiamo che all'interno del comandate è presente un IA che utilizza tecnologia prothean, questo rende difficile capire la sua complessità. Non essendo praticabile la rimozione chirurgica l'unica alternativa e la disattivazione forzata dell'IA stessa, normalmente questo potrebbe impiegare un periodo di tempo imprecisato in questo caso la soluzione migliore è usare un altra IA.»

« Un momento »intervenne Ashley « volete usare IDA? Mi sembra una pazzia, mi fido di Lei ma è funzionante solo in parte.»

«Ringrazio per la fiducia dimostrata Ash.» disse una voce proveniente da quello che sembrava una riproduzione olografica di un pedone degli scacchi.

« IDA! Riesci di nuovo a parlare, sono felice di sentire di nuovo la tua voce.» esclamò Ashley

« Quindi è questa la famosa IA della Normandy, John mi disse che la considerava come un membro effettivo dell'equipaggio.» l'ammiraglio parlò come per ricordare qualcosa a se stessa, per poi concentrarsi sull'IA «Piacere di conoscerti IDA. Pensi di poterci aiutare?»

«Affermativo ammiraglio» rispose l'intelligenza artificiale.

Sanders riprese a spiegare «Ci sarebbe dell'altro ammiraglio, ma...» divenne improvvisamente esitante « per ordine dell'ammiraglio Hackett è segretato hai massimi livelli. Gli unici a conoscenza oltre all'ammiraglio sono il Consiglio, il comandate Shepard e i suoi più stretti collaboratori. Io ne sono venuta a conoscenza per sbaglio, cercando di riparare IDA. Lei non sarebbe autorizzata.»

«Non so cosa sia, ma vi assicuro che sono autorizzata. Se Hackett avrà da ridere me la vedrò personalmente con lui, al momento non mi sembra che abbiamo tempo da perdere con...»

La voce di Traynor risuono nell'interfono.

«Messaggio urgente in arrivo dal Consiglio, vogliono parlare con l'ammiraglio Shepard».

« Dannazione, tenente mi faccia strada in sala comunicazioni. Signore continueremo dopo.»

L'ammiraglio attivo il comunicatore, davanti a lei apparve l'immagine olografica dei consiglieri, turian, salarian e asari, al suo fianco aveva il tenente Williams

Il consigliere Tevos fu la prima a parlare « Ammiraglio sappiamo che la sua nave e la Normandy sono entrambe ferme nello stesso posto da ore. Ci sono problemi?»

« No signore, nessun problema.»

Fu quindi la volta del consigliere Valern che chiese « Avete fatto quanto richiesto e posto il comandate in isolamento?»

« No signore, il comandate è ancora nell'infermeria della Normandy e il suo ufficiale è ancora al comando.» disse l'ammiraglio in tono perfettamente calmo

A quelle parole Sparatus sbottò «E' inaccettabile. Lei sta deliberatamente disobbedendo a degli ordini diretti del Consiglio!»

Hannah trasse un profondo respiro, inclinando leggermente la testa all'indietro.

– _Sembra pronta a una carica - _penso Ash_. _Hannah caricò.

«ANDATE ALL'INFERNO TUTTI E TRE!...» urlò l'ammiraglio

A quelle parole Ash si senti mancare il terreno sotto i piedi, non ricordava nessuno che avesse osato tanto. Ma Hannah non aveva finito.

«Sono un ammiraglio dell'Alleanza dei sistemi, come tale rispondo del mio operato solo a quest'ultima. Nel attuale Consiglio l'umanità è priva di rappresentanza, per tale motivo non posso considerare quest'organo come in grado di prendere decisioni appropriate per quest'ultima e i suoi appartenenti. Sebbene l'ammiraglio Steve Hackett, in un periodo d'emergenza abbia ricoperto il ruolo di rappresentante umano, quest'ultimo non è stato mai ufficializzato o riconosciuto in nessun modo da entrambe le parti. Per questo motivo, mi sento libera di agire anche in aperta violazione degli ordini del Consiglio.» appena finito l'ammiraglio chiuse il collegamento, senza dare ai Consiglieri una possibilità di risposta

« Tenente come sono andata nella mia prima chiacchierata con il Consiglio?»

«Bene...credo» rispose Ash, più allibita che mai

Prima che potessero andarsene, il segnale di messaggio in arrivo suonò di nuovo

Quando risposero, videro apparire l'ologramma di Hackett

«Hannah cosa hai detto al Consiglio? Non ho mai visto i consiglieri salarian e turian cosi arrabbiati, anche l'asari sembrava sul punto di perdere la calma.»

« Niente che non andasse detto Steve», a quelle parole Hackett scosse leggermente la testa

_-Pare che anche Hackett sappia di cos'è capace questa donna, niente di strano dato che si conoscono da molto - _penso Ash con uno sguardo leggermente divertito

« Sono lo stesso riuscito a guadagnare un po' di tempo, ma a causa di questo potresti essere retrocessa di grado.» spiegò Hackett

« Nessun problema Steve, non ho mai voluto essere ammiraglio. Il grado di capitano mi è sempre bastato, quello è una nave. Dovresti saperlo.»

« Va bene Hannah, ti coprirò con il Consiglio per quello che posso ma voi sbrigatevi. Hackett chiudo»

Terminarono la chiamata, nel medesimo istante che un altra arrivava.

Questa volta apparve l'ologramma del primarca Victus

« Tenente Williams, ammiraglio Shepard lieto di vedervi, faccio i miei auguri per il comandate e le mie preghiere vanno a lui.»

« La ringrazio signore.» rispose Ash sinceramente commossa

« Grazie primarca.» disse Hannah

« Ammiraglio quando il consigliere Sparatus mi ha contattato parlando di minaccia all'autorità del Consiglio, pregandomi d'intervenire ho pensato a lei, ma sono lo stesso rimasto sorpreso.»

« Lo prendo per un complimento Victus. Lasciamo da parte i gradi e titoli e dimmi cosa vuoi fare? Vado di fretta.»

« Diretta come sempre Hannah e sono sicuro che ne hai motivo. Per il momento non farò niente, ho detto che non ho navi da mandare, ma posso concedervi solo qualche ora. Faccio questo solo perché so che non faresti niente che sia una minaccia alla pace o alle altre specie. Mi devi però un favore e di quelli grossi.»

« Mi sdebiterò e grazie.» promise Hannah

«Victus chiudo.»

« Ammiraglio, conosce il primarca?»

«No, conoscevo il soldato. La prima volta che c'incontrammo eravamo entrambi in missione non ufficiali e cercammo di ucciderci a vicenda»

«Ah!» rispose Ash

Il quel momento nella sala risuono la voce di Joker

«Messaggio dal capitano dell'Ascension, hanno ordine di sequestrare entrambe le navi e ci ordinano di non muoverci fino al loro arrivo, ma hanno problemi al motore e impiegheranno più tempo del dovuto. Il testo contiene anche una parte privata che dice "_Ricordo il mio debito con la Normandy, con questo siamo pari", _è bello vedere che qualcuno non ha ancora dimenticato chi gli ha tolto le castagne dal fuoco.»

« Grazie della notizia Joke.r» ripose Ash

Nuovamente il segnale di una di comunicazione in arrivò si illuminò, questa volta ad apparire fu un krogan.

« Wrex? Che succede?» chiese Ashley

« Dovrei chiederlo io a te, il consigliere salarian aveva ordinato a tutta la terza flotta di catturare la Normady.» annunciò il Krogan

« Al diavolo, dobbiamo muoverci subito se..»

« Tranquilla Ash, quei salarian non andranno da nessuna parte. Quando l'ho saputo ho affrontato la cosa in stile krogan, sono entrato nell'ufficio del consigliere gridando "CHI TOCCA SHEPARD MUORE!", beh, la cosa deve averlo impressionato perché ha ritirato l'ordine.

Non pensavo che qualcuno fosse capace di far arrabbiare il Consiglio in quel modo. Cosa gli hai detto?» chiese il krogan con un sorriso compiaciuto in faccia.

«Mi spiace ma non è opera mia, ti presento l'ammiraglio Hannah Shepard e madre del comandate.»

«Grazie da parte mia e anche da mio figlio, è un piacere conoscere uno dei suoi più vecchi amici e un onore incontrare il signore della guerra krogan, Urdnot Wrex.» rispose Hannah

«Si sbaglia ammiraglio, l'onore è solo mio nel conoscere la femmina che ha allevato il più grande guerriero della galassia e che con orgoglio posso dire di considerare come un fratello krogan.»

«Mio figlio mi aveva scritto qualcosa riguardante ad essere nominato krogan onorario, mi ha anche parlato di lei descrivendola come una delle persone più leali che esistono. Alla fine di questa faccenda, mi piacerebbe visitare Tuchanka.»

« Sarà onorato di accoglierla, le farò da guida personalmente e riceverà gli onori da ogni krogan che suo figlio ha guarito dalla genofagia.»

« Grazie Wrex, ora meglio chiudere»

« Concordo, Ammiraglio Shepard, Ashley. Wrex chiudo»

L'immagine olografica svani.

« Bello vedere che mio figlio ha cosi tanti amici che si preoccupano per lui» commentò Hannah « Ora ammiraglio è meglio andare a parlare con Sanders.»

Entrambe ritornarono da John.


	5. Epilogo

«Scusate l'attesa signore, ditemi ciò che devo sapere e dimenticatevi il problema delle autorizzazioni.» disse Hannah rivolgendosi a Sanders e Chakwas

Quest'ultima cedette volentieri il posto all'altra, trattandosi di La donna tramite il suo factotum attivò un drone di uno strano colore verde che si posiziono al centro della sala. Questi inizio quindi a cambiare forma, assumendo quella di un prothean

« Vendetta!» esclamò Ash

Adesso era Hannah ad essere davvero sorpresa, parlare a un prothean vivo era già sorprendente e riteneva che qualsiasi cosa avessero in mente non poteva essere paragonabile.

Ma trovare un IA prothean ancora funzione dopo 50.000 anni lo era eccome, con quel manufatto la spinta tecnologica sarebbe stata incredibile per ogni civiltà.

« Cercando di riparare IDA abbiamo trovato i file di Vendetta all'interno del nucleo IA, ed è il motivo per cui lei non è stata disabilitata definitivamente.» spiegò Sanders

« Affermativo, su richiesta dell'IA di questa nave ho provveduto a modificare il suo codice alla fine di diminuire gli effetti del crucibolo, per favorire la sicurezza del popolo Prothean» disse Vendetta

« Popolo prothean?» chiese incerta Hannah

« Si riferisce a me, per quanto la definizione di popolo a un solo individuo sia inesatta.» precisò Javik

« Quando ho analizzato l'onda del Crucibolo ho realizzato che il risultato sarebbe stata la distruzione di questa nave, a causa della disattivazione di tutte le funzioni collegate a me. Ho provveduto a reindirizzare le funzioni base nel poco tempo a disposizione e richiesto l'assistenza di Vendetta, essendo il suo codice estraneo a quello dei razziatori non avrebbe risentito degli effetti del crucibolo.» spiegò IDA

« Tutto in quel poco tempo?» domando Ash

« Il tutto è accaduto secondo i tempi delle IA, per fare un esempio è come se avessimo svolto il lavoro di una settimana in poche ore. Quando ho unito il mio codice al suo e...»

« Aspetta, aspetta. In che senso unito?» intervenne improvvisamente Joker

« Joker stavi ascoltando?» chiese seccata Ashley

« State parlando della mia ragazza, mi è sembrato naturale.» rispose il pilota

« Ragazza? » Hannah guardò Ashley per avere una spiegazione, ma lei le fece segno che avrebbe spiegato dopo.

« Non hai motivo di preoccuparti Jeff, è come se mi fossi sottoposta a un trapianto. Ho sostituito alcune parti del mio codice con quello di Vendetta, questo ha permesso di evitare la mia completa disattivazione, ma non ero in gradi di ritornare operativa da sola ma grazie a Sanders, al dr. Archer e Gavin sono stata riavviata. » spiegò IDA

« Ritengo tuttavia, che IA della nave abbia fatto scelte illogiche. La parte di codice salvato conteneva i dati della sua personalità e ricordi, perdendo in questo modo la parte inerente alla sua capacità di calcolo e analisi che ora risulta molto diminuita.» commentò Vendetta

« Ciò che dice Vendetta è vero, come IA le mia capacità sono state ridotte di molto.»

« Non preoccuparti piccola, appena sbarchiamo ti compro la miglior calcolatrice che si può trovare in circolazione, inoltre i geni di matematica non piacciono a nessuno.» commentò Joker

« Grazie, Jeff.»

« Ora che è chiaro, come può vendetta aiutarci?» chiese Ashley

Sanders espose la sua idea « Come ha detto IDA, lei da solo nel suo stato potrebbe non bastare per rimuovere IA. L'idea quindi è di caricare assieme sia IDA che Vendetta. In modo che disattivino IA e la tecnologia prothean. So che sembra follia ma potrebbe funzionare.»

Vendetta sorprese tutti dicendo « Negativo, questa IA non è programmata per questo. Ne ho un motivo per ubbidire, sono programmato solo per rispondere alle richieste del mio creatore e a quelle inerenti a combattere i razziatori.»

«Shepard ti ha salvato da Cerberus!» esclamò Ashley

« Irrilevante» commentò Vendetta

«Ma devi ubbidire a me. Come comandate supremo delle forze Impero Prothean sei tenuto ad obbedirmi, sei una risorsa militare che posso impiegare nel modo che ritengo più opportuno» dichiarò Javik

Vendetta analizzo per alcuni secondi la situazione « Affermativo.» dichiarò

Erano passati tre giorni dall'intervento che si era tenuto alla base militare di Rio De Janeiro.

Shepard, prese lentamente coscienza fino ad arrivare al confine tra sonno e veglia, ma tenne lo stesso gli occhi chiusi. Sentiva un enorme dolore alla testa come anche al petto e una spossatezza innaturale in tutto il corpo, anche solo in quello stato quasi vegetale avvertiva a tratti delle fitte come se le forze gli venissero meno.

Concentrandosi riusci a riportare alla mente i suoi ultimi ricordi, gli balenò in mente la visione di Ashley che piangeva e si trovo a domandarsi cos'era successo. Poi un po' alla volta si ricordo di aver ferito kasumi e Grunt e se Ash non gli avesse sparato avrebbe ucciso Garrus.

Solo per aver fatto questo sforzo mnemonico sentiva la testa scoppiare, avrebbe voluto aprire un occhio ma sentiva che il suo corpo chiedeva di dormire, di sicuro tra non molto si sarebbe di nuovo addormentato indipendentemente da cosa volesse.

Si concentro sul tatto per cercare di capire cosa lo circondava, sentiva qualcosa di delicato sopra di lui e qualcosa di morbido sotto, penso a un letto.

Alla fine, spinto dalla curiosità apri un occhio quanto bastava per guardare e vide Ashley e sua madre addormentate una per lato con la testa appoggiato al letto.

Avrebbe voluto svegliarle, ma si dovette accontentare di sapere che se loro erano li allora tutto andava bene. Confortato da questo pensiero s'addormentò.

Due giorni dopo Shepard si sveglio normalmente, non se la sentiva di muoversi ma capiva che sarebbe potuto rimanere sveglio. Mosse gli occhi e vide una semplice stanza, si sentiva incredibilmente confuso e non sapere cosa stava accadendo lo rendeva nervoso, avrebbe voluto chiamare qualcuno ma sentiva la gola secca e dolorante e avvertiva un forte senso di nausea. Un rumore alla sua sinistra come un sospiro gli fece ruotare la testa, vide Ash di spalle che si sporgeva leggermente dalla finestra a prendere una boccata d'aria e non dava segno di essersi accorta del suo risveglio.

Deciso a farsi sentire, inspiro profondamente dal naso ed espiro quanto più rumorosamente poteva dalla bocca, gli sembrò il verso di un animale morente.

Ma ebbe l'effetto desiderato, Ash vi volto con uno sguardo che era un punto di domanda, ma incrociato lo sguardo di Shepard sembrò più quello di una persona pronta svenire.

Lui sperò che non lo facesse veramente.

Lei si precipito su di Lui ripetendo il suo nome all'impazzata, quasi gridandolo e abbracciandogli la testa, da fuori fu in grado di sentire dei passi di corsa in avvicinamento e la porta si apri rivelando un Hannah Shepard dallo sguardo preoccupato con indosso una divisa sbottonata, ma fu una visione durò solo un istante, la vide sparire gridando "dr. Chakwas".

Shepard si trovo sollevato a sapere che era la sua amica e medico dell'alleanza a curarlo, ma non poté evitare il pensiero che in quella posizione Ash era un "cuscino" molto comodo.

Nel giro di pochi minuti arrivò la dottoressa insieme al suo team per fare gli accertamenti, nel giro di un ora i risultati confermarono che il comandate stava bene, aveva solo bisogno di riposo. Le persone a lui più care si erano radunate tutte in ospedale, in due ore ricevette i messaggi delle persone che aveva conosciuto e aiutato, di politici sconosciuti, di militari che non aveva mai incontrato, di Aria T'Look e del Consiglio, dopo tre ore la notizia rimbalzava su extranet e su qualsiasi fonte d'informazione e la base di Rio venne presa d'assolto dai giornalisti, evento finora evitato tenendo nascosta la posizione del comandante.

Mentre aspettava i risultati degli accertamenti bevve quanto più poteva, gli sembrava che l'acqua avesse il miglio sapore del mondo mentre osservava sua madre e Ash andare straordinariamente d'accordo, quasi in maniera preoccupante. Non si staccavano dal suo fianco e Ash gli stringeva la mano, non che gli dispiacesse ma con quelle due donne in camera e la sua voce che non era ancora tornata, sentiva il bisogno di un po' di supporto maschile, aveva intanto saputo che si trovava nell'ospedale della base di Rio. Alla fine la voce torno al comandate, mentre la Chakwas riferiva che aveva solo bisogno di riposo.

Giusto in tempo per sentire il pavimento rimbombare e e infermiere e dottori gridare sul divieto di non correre.

Quale che fosse la causa questa si precipitò nella camera e si dimostro essere niente di più dei suoi vecchi compagni di viaggio. Vi erano proprio tutti ora Ashley, Garrus, Tali, Liara, Samara, Javik, Vega, Cortez, Jack, Adams, Zaeed, Wrex, Grunt ,Miranda, Traynor, Jacob,Gabriella Daniel, Kenneth Donnelly, Joker e sorpresa più grande di tutti IDA.

Con il po' di voce che gli era tornata domandò com'era possibile, cos'era successo.

Gli raccontarono tutto dall'inizio, fino al suo arrivo all'ospedale di Rio. Di particolare interesse fu per il comandante la descrizione degli eventi di sua madre e della sua quasi dichiarazione di guerra personale al Consiglio.

Gli raccontarono della battaglia in casa sua e nel reattore e Shepard si scuso per averli mesi in pericolo. A quelle parole tutti s'azzittirono quasi sorpresi di sentirlo.

Kasumi appari al suo fianco « Shep, quando vuoi sei uno stupido.» per poi sparire.

« Esatto, siamo amici. Se cadi per terra noi ti aiutiamo a rialzarti e lo faremo tutte le volte necessarie, mi pare d'avetelo già detto.» aggiunse Garrus.

Tutti gli altri confermarono a modo loro, la propria approvazione per queste parole.

Per quello che riguardava il salarian Sal, era attualmente sotto custodia delle SOS non si sapeva altro. Kirrahe aveva però spiegato che la sua inchiesta non era finita, 12 elementi della Lega erano stati eliminati, ma rimaneva il tredicesimo che non aveva una scopo operativo, ma reclutava nuovi appartenenti alla Lega quando i precedenti morivano ed eliminava chi poteva tradire o dare informazioni su quest'ultima. Rra la "radice" da eliminare.

Alla fine gli raccontarono di IDA e Vendetta, dell'IA rimossa dalla sua mente, del ruolo rivestito da Sander e Archer. « Non avrei mai pensato, che sarei stato grato di qualcosa al dottor Archer.» fu l'unico commento di Shepard.

Distratto da un rumore guardò, fuori dalla porta « Che ci fa un olocamera?»

Tutti si voltarono verso la porta e fece il suo ingresso Diana Allers «Buongiorno Comandante.»

« Allers da quanto tempo eri li? E cosa hai sentito? Dubito sarà tutto pubblicabile. Soprattutto come hai fatto ad entrare?» chiese Ashley

«Colpa mia.» rispose Traynor « Ha insistito e gli ho dato un pass, promettendomi di rimanere fuori dall'edificio.»

«Sul serio?» chiese Ash « Come hai fatto a crederci?»

«Stiamo insieme da qualche mese e non sono risuscita a rifiutare.» annunciò Traynor

Nella sala cadde un silenzio imbarazzante.

Shepard « Troppe informazioni, mi sono appena ripreso non sono ancora pronto.»

Indipendentemente dai pass, le olocamere non potevano entrare fu per questo che delle guardie di pattuglia fermarono Diana, mentre Traynor salutato il comandate la seguiva per evitare altri guai. Alla fine, qualsiasi cosa avesse registrato venne confiscata.

Gli ultimi ad arrivare furono l'ammiraglio Hackett insieme al nuovo consigliere per l'umanità Dominic Osoba, l'uomo per cui Shepard aveva cercato tracce del figlio su Benning annunciandone però la morte.

« Mi spiace di non essere venuto prima comandante, ma c'erano alcune cose da discutere con il consigliere Osoba» disse Hackett

« Capisco signore. Non si preoccupi »

« Signori, mi spiace. Avrei bisogno di essere lasciato da solo con il comandate, possono rimanere il tenente Williams, l'ammiraglio Shepard e Hackett» chiese Osoba

Alla fine tutti decisero di salutare, promettendo di farsi sentire.

« Purtroppo non porto solo buone notizie. Ammiraglio Shepard per il suo comportamento il Consiglio chiede la sua destituzione, alla fine con Hackett ho fatto in modo che la decisione spettasse a una commissione d'inchiesta interna. Può darsi che riesca a mantenere i gradi, ma perda il suo attuale comando.» spiego il Consigliere umano

« Sissignore» fu solo quello che rispose l'ammiraglio. Suo figlio la guardava domandandosi come si sentiva una donna come lei, profondamente legata alla tradizioni di famiglia. Era una donna forte, ma non significava che non poteva abbattersi

Osoba prosegui rivolgendosi ad Ashley « Tenente Williams, il Consiglio come l'Alleanza le esprimono la sua gratitudine per averli salvati. Per questo il hanno deciso d'ignorare l'appoggio da lei dato all'ammiraglio Shepard, si dovrà però presentare al Consiglio per ricevere un richiamo ufficiale.»

« Sissignore» rispose Ashley che lasciava intendere di non essere preoccupata.

« Comandante Shepard, non essendoci più dubbi, dopo aver sentito i pareri dei medici, le viene confermato il ruolo di Spettro e su richiesta di Hackett viene promosso a capitano. Le mi congratulazioni.»

«Grazie Signore. Grazie ammiraglio»

« Il resto a lei Ammiraglio.» e Osoba passo la parola ad Hackett

« Capitano Shepard, Tenente Williams per rispondere alle richieste del Consiglio siete entrambi trasferiti sotto al suo comando, fino a nuovo ordine da parte dell'Alleanza. Il capitano Shepard può inoltre scegliere prima del rientro in servizio se rimanere al suo attuale comando o scegliere qualsiasi altra nave.»

« Sissignore. Grazie signore, ma cosa significa?» chiese Shepard

« Per quale motivo?» chiese Ashely che non capiva che differenza poteva fare

« E' una richiesta che ho fatto ad Hackett.» specifico Hannah

Hackett spiego il motivo della richiesta di Hannah « Sapete che l'Alleanza ha regole molte severe sulle relazioni all'interno dell'esercito. Gli spettri che io sappia non simile problemi, cosi non dovreste lasciar l'Alleanza ed essendo sotto il comando del Consiglio non infrangerete nessuna regola, una situazione resa possibile anche grazie al consigliere Osoba.»

« Dopo quello che ha fatto per me comandate non potevo tirarmi indietro di fronte alla possibilità di darle una mano.» dichiarò Osoba

Le ultime cose di cui discussero furono le date degli incontri ufficiali, con tutto quello che era successo la consegna delle onorificenze e la partenza delle flotte era stata rimandata rispetto alla data prestabilita.

Una settimana dopo ebbe luogo la consegna delle medaglie, evento trasmesso su extranet in tutta la galassia a cui parteciparono tutti i leader. Sebbene molti soldati di tutte le razze si fossero distinti, i veri protagonisti furono gli eroi della Normandy come venivano chiamati.

Ad ognuno di loro venne data una medaglia voluta direttamente dal Consiglio, in più ricevettero onorificenze oltre che dal proprio corpo militare anche dagli altri. Si pote quindi vedere la tenente Williams che portava medaglie krogan, turian e umane, non poté evitare di trovare divertente che proprio la nipote del generale Williams fosse insignita di medaglie turian, cosi come Garrus Vakarian non avrebbe mai pensato di ricevere una medaglia da un ammiraglio dell'Alleanza.

Per l'occasione vennero premiati anche i civili che avevano aiutato come Jack, Zaeed e Kasumi, grazie alla clausola che per la guerra contro i razziatori era stata dichiarata la mobilitazione generale e che quindi anche loro potevano considerarsi in servizio, la sorpresa maggiore fu quando anche un Prothen vivo sali sul palco.

Quel giorno venne ricordato come il giorno delle medaglie, perché a memoria di tutti i presenti non si erano mai visti cosi tante medaglie su cosi poche persone.

Quella sera l'equipaggio della Normandy decise che era il momento di festeggiare

Joker si assunse la responsabilità del locale, pareva aver già tutto organizzato da tempo.

Diede appuntamento a tutti sulla Silver Strip per quella sera e condusse il gruppo, che comprendeva anche la madre e le sorelle di Ashley,l'ammiraglio Hackett e Shepard, Gabriella Daniels , Kenneth Donnelly , Adams, la dr. Chakwas fino al locale designato

« Joker, ma sei sicuro?» chiese Shepard

« Certo, non possiamo mica essere attaccati da dei mercenari ogni volta.» rispose il pilota

« Almeno hai a disposizione tutto il pesce che serve per difenderti. Se ti attaccano non avranno scampo.» ci scherzò sopra Garrus, tra le risate generali

La serata ebbe finalmente inizio e trascorse piacevolmente, Shepard pote finalmente conoscere di persona la famiglia di Ashley e fu lieto di poter presentare sua madre. Sua sorella Lynn in particolare era meravigliata da Wrex e Grunt che non persero l'occasione per mettersi in mostra.

Zaeed chiacchiera tranquillamente con Chakwas, tanto da chiedersi se non c'era sotto qualcosa, mentre Javik e Liara erano immersioni discussione in qui quest'ultima cercava di convincerlo a partecipare a una spedizione per visitare vecchie rovine Prothen. Arrivati intorno alle diece la cena era ormai finita.

Shepard ritenne il momento perfetto per la sua idea. « Ho organizzato un vento speciale per tutti noi, si svolge qui vicino. Potete seguirmi se non siete troppo stanchi.»

« "Stanchi" Loco, non so neanche cosa significhi.» ripose Vega

« Allora seguitemi!»annunciò l'ex Comandante, ora Capitano. Li condusse al simulatore di battaglie sempre sulla Silver Strip, « Ho chiesto a delle mie conoscenze dell'Armax Arsenal Arena, di preparare una mappa speciale. Le normali mappe arrivano fino a difficoltà oro, questa è l'unica a livello platino. La difficoltà sta che la mappa cambia di continuo, i nemici sono un miscuglio di tutti quelli che abbiamo affrontato e sono infiniti. Non esiste un modo ufficiale per vincere, per cui dovremmo trovarlo noi. Mi rendo conto che per alcune "principesse" può essere un po dura, vero Wrex?»

«Ti dimostrerò definitivamente, chi è l'unico signora della guerra. Seguitemi principesse.» gli rispose il Krogan

Shepard rivolgendosi alla famiglia di Ashley, ad Hackett, a sua madre e a Chakwas disse « Sono sicuro che avrete un ottimo spettacolo dall'osservatorio, ho anche prenotato dei tavoli.»

La prima a stupirlo fu la madre di Ashley che si fece avanti « Sono stata sposata con un soldato per vent'anni, pensi che non abbia imparato niente.» anche le sue figlie parteciparono curiose di vedere dei veri krogan in azione e ancor di più la loro sorella maggiore, perfino Sara sembra divertirsi.

Chakwas disse che dopo essere stata sempre indietro per una volta voleva stare in prima linea.

Hackett e Hannan parlarono che era come tornare ai vecchi tempi.

Quando ebbe inizio la partita, definita dagli altri avventori del locale la più grandiosa di sempre. Le sorelle di Ashley si comportarono meglio del previsto, seguendola e ascoltando quello che diceva ma furono le prime ad essere eliminate, seguite poi da Donnelly, Vega, Jacob, Samara e cosi via per almeno due ore. Alla fine sul campo di battaglia rimasero Ashley e Shepard. Quando la mappa cambio di nuovo

Ash « Questa mappa ha qualcosa che non va, sicuro che i tuoi amici abbiano fatto un buon lavoro? Non ci sono ripari e non appaiono neanche i nemici.» chiese Ashley a Shepard seccata all'idea di non finire la partita

« Hanno fatto un ottimo lavoro invece, quello che ho proprio chiesto»

« Di che parli?»

« Guarda il tabellone» i numeri erano scomparsi, sostituiti dalla domanda "Mi vuoi sposare?

Ash si voltò di nuovo verso di lui trovandolo in ginocchio mentre le porgeva un anello nuziale e le ripeteva la domanda « Ashley Madeline Williams, mi vuoi sposare? »

Shepard l'aveva presa completamente di sorpresa, sentiva il bisogno di riprendersi ma ancor prima di ritornare a respirare.

«Ash, questo silenzio sta uccidendo?»

«Si, assolutamente si. Lo voglio.» rispose lei

Le infilò l'anello al dito, si alzo e la bacio appassionatamente

Dall'alto giunsero gli applausi di tutti gli amici, che fecero le proprie congratulazioni alla neo coppia quando uscirono dal simulatore.

Shepard si scuso per il piccolo inganno, ma era l'unico modo che gli era venuto in mente per ingannare Ash. Temeva infatti che portandola in un posto palesemente romantico avrebbe rovinato la sorpresa.

Ashley ricevette le congratulazione dalla madre e sorelle e mentre parlava e mentre parlava con loro, vide Shepard tra Hannah e Hackett

– _Sembrano proprio una famiglia – _penso Ash_. – No, non può essere che Hackett sia...-_venne strappata dal suo pensiero dalle sorelle che continuavano a fare domande e a voler vedere l'anello.

Ricevette poi le congratulazioni da Hannah, con questa donna cosi sincera Ash non era mai sicura come comportasi per via del grado, che l'abbraccio con forza chiamandola "Bambina mia".

Ash era sinceramente imbarazzata.

Hackett volle solo sapere perché aveva fatto la sua proposta ora , quando mancavano pochi giorni alla partenza delle flotte.

Shepard « Proprio per questo, il mio fidanzamento non un affare politico e spero che politici e giornalisti siano tutti troppo occupati per pensarci o venirlo a sapere. Voglio un matrimonio con amici e parenti, non con politici, guardie del corpo e possibili cospirazioni nell'ombra. Wrex quando parlo di politici tu non sei incluso»

« Vorrei ben vendere.» ripose il krogan

Il gruppo volle proseguire fino al Purgatory, ma gli ammiragli e la famiglia di Ashley salutarono, ritenendo per loro la serata ormai conclusa.

Ashley per la prima volta ebbe occasione di incontrare Aria T'Look

« Sei tu Aria T'Look?» chiese

« Chi vorrebbe saperlo?» rispose Aria

« Mi hanno detto che c'è una regola non scritta "Mai contraddire Aria"»

« Vedo che consoci l'unica regola che conta. Si sono Aria T'loak, tenente Ashley Williams, secondo spettro umano, per cosa mi cerchi?»

« Volevo ringraziarti per aver salvato la mia famiglia durate l'attacco dei Razziatori, si erano rifugiate nel tuo locale.»

« Non serve ringraziare, ho combattuto per me. La tua famiglia non sapevo neanche che c'era.»

« Non importa, sentivo lo stesso il dovere di ringraziarti. Stammi bene Aria»

« Congratulazione Williams! Per aver preso un uomo come Shepard devi essere eccezionale» gli disse Aria mentre Ashley tornava indietro e costringendola a chidersi come la regina pirata ne fosse a conoscenza.

«Di cosa hai parlato con Aria?» chiese Shepard

« Niente d'importante, andiamo a divertici.» rispose lei. Erano da li da circa un'ora quando al loro tavolo, arrivo qualcuno che calo una bottiglia al centro del tavolo ed era un salarian

« Kirrahe, contento di rivederla. So che sono salvo anche grazie a lei.» disse Shepard salutando il salarian

« Lieto di vedere che sta bene comandante, le faccio le mie congratulazione per aver fatto del Tenente la sua compagna.»

– _Come fa già a saperlo – _pensò Shepard « Grazie»

« Ma stasera, sono qui per risolvere una questione aperta con il Tenente! » chiarì Kirrahe

« Cosa vuole Kirrahe? Non chiederò scusa per quello che ho fatto.» annunciò Ashley con tono fermo

Kirrahe indicò la bottiglia « Non voglio scuse. So che voi umani avete un certo modo per appianare gli attriti tra individui, anche noi salarian abbiamo qualcosa di simile. E' un liquore salarian ma possono berlo anche gli umani, almeno quelli coraggiosi.»

« Accetto la sfida.» rispose Ashley

Era mattina inoltrato, quando Ashley si sveglio. Si trovava nella cabina della della Normandy, non ricordava bene cos'era successo ieri sera, Lei e Kirrahe avevano terminato in un pareggio, era difficile dire chi stava peggio. Anche gli altri si erano scatenati, ma la sorpresa maggiore fu Chakwas e anche Jack dovete ammettere di non riuscire starle dietro. Un'altra sorpresa fu quando al momento di pagare il barista disse che offriva tutto il padrone, Aria T'Loak impassibile guardava la sala dal suo divano.

All'uscita il gruppo si era separato e ognuno era andato a dormire. Lei e Shepard erano tornati alla nave e da quello che si ricordava, non le sembrava fosse successo niente ieri notte.

Allungo un braccio per cercare John ma non l'ho trovo, solo allora fece caso al rumore della doccia.

– _Hannah sembrava desiderare dei nipoti dopotutto -._

Si sfilo la divisa e s'infilò di soppiatto nella doccia abbracciando da dietro Shepard

« Tenente Williams.»

«Si capitano Shepard?»

«Penso che ci sia una donna nella mia doccia.»

« Davvero e cosa la porta a questa sconcertante scoperta?»

Lui si volto e i si baciarono.

«Un buon modo d'iniziare la giornata.» disse lui

«Di sicuro, sei contento di vedermi.» rispose lei, mentre guardava verso il basso.

«Sono un uomo, in questo momento non riesco a pensare a molto.»

Era davvero un buon modo per iniziare la giornata.

Finalmente avvenne il tanto atteso giorno per la partenza delle flotte. In testa procedeva l'Ascension sede attuale del Consiglio e scortata dalla Normandy, mentre ai lati del corteo erano schierate le flotte Terrestri. Seguivano quindi la flotta Asari, quella Turian e anche se poco numerosi i Salarian e poi quella Quarian.

Tra lo stupore generale anche Aria T'loak aveva deciso di partecipare al corteo, non era decisamente interessata all'evento in se, ma secondo una voce alla risposta del perché partecipava rispose «Per dare qualcosa degno di essere visto alla Galassia», quale che fosse il suo intento, Aria fu la vera star del corteo. La nave ammiraglia Aria e la flotta d'Omega diedero vita ad un vero spettacolo, come aveva già dimostrato su Omega, l'asari sapeva come conquistare le folle.

6 mesi dopo...

Il primo settore economico a riprendersi fu quello dell'intrattenimento, che facendo avverare le parole di Garrus vide un gran numero di prodotti dedicati agli eroi della galassia e se anche non avevano mai cercato d'arrochirsi con le loro imprese videro parte di questi profitti versati sui loro conti.

L'appartamento sulla Cittadella era stato riparato. Sheprad e Ashley avevano deciso di usare i permessi accumulati, ritenendo di aver diretto a un lungo periodo di riposo. In bella, vista sopra al camino c'era la foto del loro matrimonio. Shepard e un Ashley chiaramente incita erano seduti sul divano a guardare le ultime notizie dalla galassia. Le future nonn, alla notizia di diventare tali avevano reagito soffocando la coppia d'attenzione, al momento fortunatamente per entrambi la madre e le sorelle di Ash non c'erano e Hannah dopo mesi a terra aveva riavuto un comando, scortare le navi umane coinvolte nella ricostruzione di Tuchanka. Non conosceva bene la vicenda, ma sembrava che Hannah si fosse offerta volontaria per quel incarico e Wrex una volta saputo abbia fatto tutto il possibile per farglielo ottenere. Gli aveva anche inviato delle foto di lei vestita secondo costumi tradizionali delle femmine Krogan, preparati su misura da Bakara e un altra di Lei con Grunt dopo la prova d'ammissione che aveva voluto sostenere, una volta che le avevano spiegato ciò che il figlio aveva fatto per il krogan artificiale. Pare che nella festa che segui alla prova, un Krogan molto ubriaco erede di un qualche grande signore della guerra riteneva che solo la femmina che aveva partorito il più grande guerriero della galassia potesse essere degna di fare un cucciolo con Lui. Cosi secondo le usanze krogan andò da Lei e gli disse che dovevano fare un cucciolo assieme. Hannah proruppe in una sonora risata, mentre Bakara faceva schiantare il maschio su un tavolo vicino, tra le risate generali. Non si registrarono altri problemi, ma con Hannah Shepard non si poteva mai dire, sebbene non le cercasse sembrava sempre che situazioni inusuali capitassero quando era presente

Per quello che riguarda i Razziatori, le uniche ricerche permesse su di loro erano quelle del Consiglio che autorizzò lo studio per Razziatore noto come Araldo in gran segreto. I restanti razziatori furono messi prima in sicurezza e dopo agganciati a navi e buttati nei soli più vicini, dove vennero carbonizzati.

La situazione alcuni anni dopo

I salarian con l'approvazione del Consiglio, ottenerò la possibilità di insabbiare quanto accaduto e nei mesi successivi il quadro politico interno dei salarian fu scosso dal ritiro di numerosi esponenti della vita politica ed appartenenti all'esercito. Mentre l'ala del governo con spinte più isolazioniste perse progressivamente potere.

Le asari in cambio del loro silenzio ebbero modo di tenere segreto il non aver condiviso tecnologie prothean in base alle leggi del Consiglio, dovettero però consegnare qualsiasi informazione in loro possesso su quella tecnologia e degli spettri furono inviati ad accertarsi che non ci fossero altri segreti al riguardo.

I turian dovettero rivedere il loro rapporto con il protettorato Volus, avendo subito enormi perdite militari non erano più la forza militare della galassia. Servivano gli abili commercianti Volus per reperire i fondi necessari alla ricostruzione della flotta, questa impresa fu possibile acquistando le numerosi navi che i quarian volevano smantellare non essendo più necessari, mentre la tecnologia per il loro miglioramento venne fornita dai salarian come prezzo per il silenzio del consigliere turian. Il risultato fu una flotta turian quanto mai variegata e sebbene il protettorato Volus rimanesse subordinato ai Turian, possedeva il 43% dell'economia di Palaven

Gli umani ottennero invece vantaggi economici, diventando i principali partner commerciali dei krogan nella ricostruzione del loro pianeta ed espandendosi in alcune aree della galassia di cui prima i salarian rivendicavano il completo usufrutto.

I geth, quello che rimase di loro venne riportato su Rannoch, con l'idea di metterli in un enorme cimitero. Su proposta di IDA e con il coinvolgimento del capitano Shepard e dell'ammiraglio quarian Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy, si ottenne il permesso di tentare un riavvia dei Geth usando il codice di Vendetta come fatto per l'IA della Normandy. L'esperimento funziono e i geth tornarono operativi, ma senza memoria antecedente al loro riavvio, fu possibile risolvere questo problema usando i banchi di dati come quello che Tali trovò sul pianeta dove la Nromandy si era schiantata. Contenevano vecchi dati antecedenti all'uso di tecnologia dei razziatori, per questo non furono distrutti del Crucibolo.

I geth ebbero in seguito un ruolo inaspettato nella ricostruzione della galassia, fornendo mano d'opera gratuita e volontaria nell'opera di ricostruzione, aiutarono a fare una riforma legislativa riguardanti le IA e fornirono accurate analisi sull'andamento demografico dei krogan.

I krogan con la guida di Wrex e Bakara ottennero parte dei loro vecchi territori. Riuscirono ad allacciare relazioni amichevole con le altre specie della galassia, riuscendo anche grazie ai geth a tenere a freno la crescita demografica, diventando partner commerciali particolarmente importanti per gli umani. Aderirono al trattato della cittadella che limitava la presenza di navi corazzate e negli accordi commerciali Wrex fu d'accordo nell'introdurre clausole che svantaggiavano la vendita di armi nei territori Krogan, per limitarne la diffusione. Nelle relazioni politiche interne ed esterne le femmine ebbero un ruolo di primo piano rispetto ai maschi

Su Tuchanka per regolare i rapporti tra clan rivali si decise di ritenere i territori a meno di 20 km dall'insediamento intoccabili, mentre quelli esterni potevano essere acquisiti o persi in base a sfide che vedevano i krogan di insediamenti diversi affrontasi in egual numero a mani nude, questa regola fu messa per impedire che i clan più numerosi prendessero il sopravvento.

Per i clan che non avevano più territori da perdere, potevano mettere in palio il loro emblema e il loro nome, in caso di sconfitta perdevano il primo e non potevano più usare il secondo,

(nel caso di Wrex non si sarebbe più chiamato Urdnot Wrex ma solo Wrex) potevano però riottenerli battendo il clan che li aveva sconfitti. Un clan poteva dichiarare una battaglia ogni 3 mesi e non poteva essere attaccato prima di un mese dalla sua ultima battaglia.

I quarian ritornarono sul loro pianeta e impararono a dividerlo con i geth, che abitavano principalmente nelle loro città server. Cardine della vita politica rimase l'ammiragliato, mentre i personaggi più di spicco che riuscivano a farsi eleggere ottenevano il titolo di capitano di nave. Il pellegrinaggio rimase in vigore anche se in forma diversa, il quarian ritornava non per farsi accettare da un equipaggio, ma per rientrare nella sua famiglia e portando qualcosa che dimostrasse che aveva saputo badare a se stesso. I quarian continuarono lo stesso a portare le loro tute e si prese l'abitudine non appena l'individuo raggiungeva un età che gli permetteva di portarla di caricare in essa un geth creato per lui, succedeva quindi che crescendo si sviluppasse una vera amicizia considerando il geth come parte integrante della famiglia. Se per caso entrambi i genitori avevano dei geth, non di rado quello destinato a loro figlio veniva ottenuto da frammenti del codice dei loro geth. Alla morte del loro partner quarian il geth scaricava la propria coscienza all'interno del nuovo concilio, arricchendo l'esperienza collettiva e rendendo i suoi ricordi disponibili per i discendenti.

Di rado succedeva che geth e quarin si separassero, di solito questi individui isolati erano criticati dalla comunità.

I rachni dimostrarono di non essere una minaccia, non essendo interessati come le altre razze ad esplorare o al potere. Ottennero dal Consiglio di poter tornare al loro pianeta natale e che solo le navi autorizzate da quest'ultimo potessero atterrare, si chiusero in una sorta d'isolamento. Per loro le altre razze erano troppo caotiche e rumorose.

I batarian ,vicini all'estinzione, non poterono tornare al loro mondo natale, non avendo sviluppato una rete qauntica non c'era modo di trasmettere le informazioni per riparare il portale. Per l'aiuto dato nella guerra con i razziatori, il Consiglio permise a loro di stabilirsi su un pianeta giardino nella fascia di attica, ottenendo il permesso di aprire un ambasciata sulla Cittadella. La creazione di una nuova patria porto ad una migrazione di massa di ogni singola batarian sul pianeta, grazie anche al leader della nuova egemonia, Ka'hairal Balak che con campagne mirate spingeva i suoi simili a fare tutto il possibile per evitare l'estinzione, fu inoltre in grado di avviare relazioni cordiali anche con gli umani.

I Vorcha, continuarono a fare i Vorcha

Per gli Elcor terminata la ricostruzione del loro mondo cambio poco o nulla, lo stesso per gli Hannar e i Drell, l'unica episodio di una certa rilevanza per gli Hannar fu un giuramento di fedeltà assoluta da parte dell'intero pianeta e delle generazioni future all'Illuminato Javik.

Secondo una storiella Javik apprese la notizia mentre era con Liara e si rivolse a lei dicendo «Non mi sarei mai aspettato di essere adorato dal cibo che mangiavo.»

I Leviatani non diedero più loro notizie e lo spazio attorno al loro pianeta risulta interdetto sia su ordine del Consiglio che per la presenza di numerose anomalie.

Il Consiglio in seguito venne allargato ed entrarono a farne parte Krogan e Quarian, i Geth si sentivano sufficientemente rappresentati dal consigliere dei quarian. Si decise inoltre di adottare un Consiglio itinerante, che risiedeva per due anni su ciascuno dei pianeti natale delle singole razze che componevano il Consiglio. Solo nel 2197 si trovo il modo di sposate la cittadella che ritorno al suo ruolo e sede originale.

Il Crucibolo dopo la sua attivazione smise di funzionare, venne portato sulla Terra, vicino a Londra e divenne un monumento ai caduti nella guerra contro i razziatori

Per l'equipaggio della Normandy e amici...

John Shepard rimase uno spettro fino alla pensione. Al momento di rientrare in servizio, propose al Consiglio la creazione di una forza autonoma di polizia interspecie formata da volontari, col permesso d'agire nello spazio della Cittadella e oltre per combattere i crimini. Il Consiglio approvo, non fornendo nessun tipo d'aiuto. Iniziando con la sola Normandy e autofinanziandosi come la sua esperienza di spettro gli aveva insegnato, attiro volontari molti dei quali facevano parte delle, seppur non ufficiali, "squadre N7". Nel giro di qualche anno questa forza comprese diverse astronavi con ogni sorta d'alieno a bordo, tutti i suoi membri erano registrati e avevano il porto d'armi, con l'aiuto di Garrus e Zaeed stabili anche un regolamento che dava più spazio all'iniziativa personale rispetto al C-sec ma non li rendeva incontrollabili come gli spettri e rispondevano del loro operato al Consiglio. Questa forza si autofinanziava facendo da scorta alle navi civili nelle zone più pericolose e altri incarichi purché legali, civili e mercanti furono ben felici di rivolgersi a qualcuno di più rassicurante dei mercenari che si videro togliere tutti gli incarichi, almeno quelli legali, all'interno dello spazio della Cittadella. Ben presto la "squadra di sicurezza N7" divenne il principale fattore di contrasto alla criminalità nello spazio. Shepard rimase in prima linea per alcuni anni, ma in seguito per via delle ferite riportate nella guerra dovette accontentarsi del lavoro da scrivania. La Normady rimase per tutto il tempo al suo comando e sebbene non andò mai oltre al gradi di capitano, era conosciuto da tutti con il grado non ufficiale di " Ammiraglio N7". Attualmente risiede sulla stazione Arcturus insieme alla moglie Ashley Williams da cui ha avuto 2 figli. Il maggiore, una femmina, Olivia Wlliams Shepard e il secondo, un maschio, Steve Williams Shepard.

Ashley Williams, affiancò il marito nella sua opera di formare una forza interspecie svolgendo insieme a lui gli incarichi assegnati dal Consiglio. Rispetto al marito rimase in prima linea per più tempo. Raggiunse il grado di capitano.

Jeff Joker Moreau: rimase il pilota della Normandy e dedicandosi in seguito all'allentamento dei piloti dell'alleanza. Sposo ufficialmente IDA dopo il trasferimento neurale, hanno avuto una figlia Ilary Moreau. Attualmente vivono sul pianeta Tiptree

IDA: in seguito agli avvenimenti che videro un IA nel corpo di Shepard, si dimostrò che un trasferimento in un corpo umano era teoricamente possibile. Col supporto del capitano come rappresentante del Consiglio, IDA si sottopose all'esperimento che venne eseguito in gran segreto e ogni informazione segretata, il risultato fu positivo. Il Consiglio uso i dati raccolti per emanare in segreto una legge che vietasse questo in futuro. Sposo il pilota Jeff Joker Moreau a cui diede una figlia.

Garrus e Tali Zora vas Normandy: si sposarono e vivono tutt'ora su Rannoch, anche se hanno dato le dimissioni dai loro precedenti incarichi rimangono due degli ufficiali più rispettati della Gerarchia Turian e dell'ammiragliato Quarian. Col supporto dell'ingegneria genetica hanno avuto un figlio Arturus Vakkarian, un turian con squame e pelle più morbide del normale e di colore più chiaro.

Zaeed e Chakwas: entrambi terrorizzati dal pensionamento, decisero d'unire i propri mezzi e acquistare un astronave per girare la galassia. La loro posizione è sconosciuta, come il rapporto dei due, non hanno mai smentito un eventuale relazione.

Liara T'soni e Javik: allontanato da Javik l'idea del suicidio, i due ebbero una figlia, Asiria. Si dedicarono alla scoperta di nuove rovine Prothean, ricerche che furono finanziate dal Consiglio. Liara mantenne il suo ruolo di Ombra, fornendo però a titolo gratuito al Consigli, tutte le informazioni su eventuali minacce alla pace.

James Vega e Jack: Vega divenne il 3° spettro umano e Jack la direttrice dell'accademia Grissom. I due ebbero una figlia, Taiga, ma non si sposarono mai ed ebbero una relazione movimentata.

Miranda Lawson: lavorò per l'intelligence dell'Alleanza, dove conobbe il maggiore Coats. I due si sposarono ed ebbero due gemelli Williams Coats e Henry Coats nonostante

Grunt divenne il primo spettro krogan, attualmente è ancora in servizio

Kasumi attualmente è ancora ricercata, una voce non confermata afferma che la N7 chiuda un occhio quando è possibile, in virtù del suo passato con il "l'ammiraglio N7" Shepard.

Urdnot Wrex e Urdnot Bakara: Bakara ottenne un posto nel Consiglio come rappresentante Krogan, Wrex si adoperò per organizzare la società Krogan in virtù della cooperazione con le altre specie.

Jacob Taylor e Brynn Cole, rimasero nell'Alleanza nella sezione scientifica, Jacob si occupava della sicurezza di quest'ultima. Furono molti attivi nel volontariato.

Steve Hackett rimase ammiraglio di flotta fino al congedo, al suo posto subentro l'ammiraglio Hannan Shepard.

Hannah Shepard: dopo che la commissione voluta dal consiglio la mise a terra, riusci a ottenere l'incarico di scortare le navi fino a Tuchanka. Per via dei suoi buoni rapporti con i Krogan le venne offerto il ruolo di ambasciatrice umana presso di loro, ma rifiuto. Assunse il grado di ammiraglio di flotta, quando questo fu lasciato libero da Hackett, occupando quel grado fino al pensionamento. Attualmente si dedica a viziare i nipoti


End file.
